


365 Days of Hetalia (Permanent Hiatus)

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 365 days, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters to be added, Cool, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Fluff and stuff, Funny, Gen, LMAO, M/M, No Smut, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pasta, Relationships to be added - Freeform, a little fruk, and vocaloid, bored, everyone is practically gay, germany is always super busy, love letter, north italy is kinda feminine in a way lol, north italy likes Lady Gaga, north italy makes a shit ton of pasta, prompts, technically france likes england lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 22,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Each day for the entire year of 2018, I will be writing a short story based of of the writing prompt for the day. The chapters will be super short, but nice^^





	1. Prompt 1 (Canada)

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'M DOING A THING FOR THE WHOLE YEAR OF FUCKING 2018
> 
> LET'S GET THIS TRAIN WRECK ON THE FUCKING ROAD
> 
> also short chapters cause they're not supposed to be long lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt #1 - Outside the Window: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?

**Canada's POV**

**~**

I asked everyone if they wanted to come over to hang out and stuff, but either no one answered the phone of they were just that busy. I tried Alfred's number again, only to get his voicemail immediately. I sighed, putting my phone down on my bedside table. It was very quiet, as usual, and there was a lot of natural sunlight pouring in. Today, I would like to consider it one of my "lazy days", since there wasn't really a lot to do. Hell, when was there anything to do in the first place.

I looked outside, snow covering the roof of my house. It was melting a little bit, even thought it was only 11 degrees Fahrenheit outside. I shivered, sinking down under my blankets even farther to try and warm myself up. While I kept looking around my room, I felt myself fading in and out once again, a process I was used to by now. 

I inhaled sharply as I faded out to a transparency I thought I would've never reach. I was almost gone. Forgotten by all the others... just like how it always is. Tears started to form in my eyes, making me take my glasses off so I could wipe all the transparent tears away, even though it doesn't matter anymore.

_Knock, Knock._

_"Do we even know if he's home?"_  One very energetic voice said, only to get shushed by about four others. I looked at myself quickly, watching as I became less see through, even if it was only just a little bit.

 _"He's Matthew! Of course he's home!"_  Someone else yelled out, getting shushed by the other three who weren't talking. More of myself became visible, more than before, at least.

Obviously, they were people I knew, since most people just didn't even know my name. I sighed, getting up while throwing a blanket with the Canadian flag over me so I wouldn't freeze when I answered the door.

As I walked downstairs, the chattering from the five different people outside got louder, all having different accents. A French one, a British one, an American one, a German one, and a sweet Italian one. These idiots...

I smiled as I opened the door, those five idiots giving me a big hug the moment I was visible to them. My face heated up as I smiled of joy, knowing that... there are people out there who cared, even though they may not be with you all the time.

"Come in everyone!" I exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on my face from all the happiness I was feeling. We started talking about random things, laughing a little about how many arguments Arthur got into in a span of ten minutes.

Taking another look outside, light, puffy snow started to fall to the ground, making me smile even more. I just thought to myself, "Best. Day. Ever."

**~**

**Day 1 = Complete**


	2. Prompt 2 (France/FrUk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: The Unrequited Love Poem: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a little reference to sex during the chapter lmao

**France's POV**

**~~**

_My Dearest Arthur--_

Nope, too cheesy. Throwing out the first piece of paper, I grabbed another one, pen in hand once again.

_My One True Love Arthur Kirk--_

Damn... that was way to romantic. I grabbed another piece of paper, hopefully my last one.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland,_

Perfect. I continued writing, making my writing experience as dramatic as possible. Candlelight was my only source of light, a sad opera song playing on a record player in the background, and I had tears in my eyes, knowing that my love will probably never love me back unless I sent another letter, hoping it made him change his mind.

_I know it's been about a month since I told you, but I still can't get over it. They always say if you love someone, let them go, but I cannot bear to let you go._

_I'd love to be the one who would greet you every morning with a kiss,_

_Longing you warm hugs when you're away,_

_Opening up to you when I'm drowning myself in my own tears,_

_Viewing you and all of your glory while we're playing around, if you know what I mean,_

_Ending the day with cuddling and cute movies,_

_Your smile being the thing that brightens my day whenever I see it,_

_Our future together where we always will stick together,_

_Until death do us part._   
  


_I love you, Arthur, and I always will._

_Love,_

_Francis_ ❤️

I signed the letter and sent it off, hoping to get a response letter from him. I imagined it in my head: cursive handwriting, loads of hearts in the margins, him confessing his true feelings for me, all the lovely stuff I wanted to hear.Sighing, I laid on the couch, putting on a show as I kept thinking about my one true love.

Days passed and stuff no response, but I just kept saying that he was just taking his time and was deciding on what to write. Eventually, at around a week after sending the letter, I got one back, joy showing all throughout my face. As I opened the card, it looked so nice from the outside, and I thought it was going to be just like how I imagined it...

Until I actually read the letter.

_Dearest Francis,_

_Fuck you, frog_.  _Who would ever want to go out with you? Don't send me these letters ever again, wanker._

_From,_   
_Arthur._

I muttered incomprehensible words to myself, only to faint once again, justlike the day he rejected me on the spot.

Even though I loved him, I don't think he loves me back...

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2=Complete


	3. Prompt 3 (America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was uploaded two days late on here wHOOPS--  
> Prompt- The Vessel: Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now.

**America's POV**

**~~~**

Music blared from my speakers as I laid on the floor, snacks like chips and cans of beer were scattered on the ground.

So. Damn. Cold.

I shuddered as I looked outside, the snow looking like it wasn't stopping anytime soon. A heavy sigh escaped my mouth, my slightly drunk self trying to keep my balance. I had just finished a whole entire horror game in 24 hours, and I was really starting to feel the tiredness kick in. Of course, the images from the game kept flashing through my mind every time I tried to sleep.

I laid down on the couch, thinking about something else that wasn't related to anything I would normally think about...

_Ocean. The ocean surrounded me, sunlight reflecting off of the water. It didn't hurt my eyes though. I looked around, a little nervous about being in the middle of the ocean in a small boat. But it felt... relaxing... calming... pure. A place where I was away from all the stress from running so many things at once._

_I sat_ _down_ _, just peacefully admiring the world around me, as if time had stopped_ _just for a second._

_I was happy..._

_Happy for one moment..._

_Happier that I've her been in my entire fucking life..._

_I cried. Tears streamed down my face as I smiled, a smile that was as real as the pain I endured after all those years._

_Everything was perfect... almost everything. I was missing one little thing in my world of peacefulness and perfection._

_Him._

_The person that mattered the most to me._

_His name was—_

I woke up, the morning light shining through my window. It was already 9AM, and I already knew that it was all a dream.

Reality was going to be hard to face after this. But at least I know the one person that mattered...

Because he was the one I missed and loved the most, even though he didn't know and probably won't.

I chucked to myself, getting cleaned up before going to another big meeting. The netting where I can see him. I smiled to myself, a small blush appearing on my natural slightly red cheeks.

This was going to be a good day.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3=Complete


	4. Prompt 4 (North Italy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Usp8qOfRmvE (Applause [Hatsune Miku Arrange])  
> (honestly it's so good and i love this cover so just yes [and I can imagine N. Italy just being freaking awesome dancing to it])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Dancing: Who's dancing and why are they tapping those toes?

**North Italy's POV**

**~~~~**

I can't believe I was left home alone for once! It sure is nice having the time of your life cleaning up your room while blasting music from the speakers you dragged in (with nobody's help... even though it did take 45 minutes alone to get the biggest one from the living room to my room).

I already had finished doing my bed, my drawers, and the floor, and it was starting to get a little late. Sunset was approaching, and I was a little nervous since Ludwig still wasn't beck from wherever the hell he was for the day.

"Ve, it sure does get lonely here," I muttered to myself, about to face one of my greatest fears: cleaning my closet. I barely go in there, since most of the clothes I wear now and in the drawers I mentioned earlier, "but why not make the best of it by looking through all my girly clothes in my closet I barely use!"

I flung open the closet, many different and stylish clothes appearing before my eyes, memories of me going out to buy most of them (almost all on the same day) coming back to me. It made me happy to realize how amazing I would look in them...

Immediately, I ran over to my phone, and put on the most appropriate song I could find, which just happened to be playing next on my YouTube playlist for times like this. I clicked play, and the song started. Throwing on the most  **glamorous**  outfit first as fast as I could (I could get changed super fast, and it's one of the only talents that I have that are useful). It was a skinny dress, kinda short, but it was decorated with thousands of silver sequins and was complimented by some gold trim.

I walked across my room wearing the outfit as if I was on the red carpet. I was freaking amazing compared to everyone else who ever walked down the real runway.

**  I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong **

A mirror was already set up on the side of the room I was walking towards, making this even better.

** To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"   **

As the song went on, I sang along to my fullest, my vocal range meeting the standards for the song.

**  If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear **

The outfit came off as I put on the second one on, which was a long pink dress, all 50 shades of pink being visible to the eye since they were so distinct. 

** Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here   **

At this time, I was practically imagining an audience cheering for me, them rooting my name just as cheerfully as I would chant my own. I sighed, continuing on with the song and posing.

**  I live for the applause, applause, applause   **

The crowds chants and applause played in my mind as  changed into a purple outfit, which looked like a mix of the first two.

** I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause   **

Roses being thrown at me, people wanting to meet me and get my autograph just because of my girlish figure and amazing looks.

** Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me   **

Screams from everyone filled my mind, a few tears forming in my eyes from being so grateful towards them all supporting me.

** The applause, applause, applause   **

As the music stopped for that one moment, I posed. I did a pose that even made myself want to cry from how self-confident I was being right now.

** Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)   **

During this time, I threw on a rainbow tux with a matching rainbow bowtie and hat, my slight homosexuality showing off just a little bit. It showed my more (non-existent) masculine side, which made me feel even cooler.

** Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)   **

I skipped around my room, on top of my bed, and even a little in the hallway, the speakers being loud enough to be heard within a mile-radius. It never struck me that there was a phone call during this time that literally complained about the music being too loud.

** A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E ( _make it real loud_ ) **

More jumping and skipping followed this line, not one bit of exhaustion showing.

** Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch **

I swear I heard a door open, but I couldn't care less because of what I was doing right now.

 **A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E ( _make it real loud_ )**  

I kept hopping around my room, showing off my "amazing" modeling skills in the mirror, not realizing---

 **Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**  

" _Dummkopf..._ " A voice muttered, somehow loud enough for me to hear. I turned around to see a slightly-laughing Ludwig standing in the doorway, looking at the current attire I was in.

"L-LUDWIG?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" I yelled, running over to the speakers and unplugging my phone, the audio stopping while we looked at each other. We were both on the verge of laughing.

"Just now. Today was so boring, but I think this made up for it," He said, walking over to the pile of random clothes that were thrown on the bed. I smirked, a great idea popping into my head.

"Ve~ wanna join?" I asked quietly, receiving  a grunt in response. I knew that meant yes, and if it didn't, I wouldn't care; he would still do it anyways.

"YAY~ Let's be dress-up buddies together!" I shouted, plugin my phone back in as the song started playing once again.

What a night.

**~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT LATE I SWEAR--
> 
> okay I am but i was watching a movie and doing homework by force.
> 
> Day 4=Complete


	5. Prompt 5 (Britain/England)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Food: What's for breakfast? Dinner? Lunch? Or maybe you could write a poem about that time you met a friend at a cafe

**Britain's POV**

**~~~~~**

It was just a little past one in the afternoon, and all the paperwork I've received this morning was really starting to make me tired and hungry. I had a really early breakfast so I could start my day and get all of this stuff done before I went out to yet another World Meeting in the evening. Of course, I haven't had lunch yet.

A small knock from the office door. I sighed, telling whoever was there to come in. The door opened slightly to reveal Feliciano, who was mostly likely nearby since he was paying my a visit. I smiled slightly, knowing someone besides the usual trio of Alfred, Matthew, and Francis would actually come in.

"Hiya, Arthur! I know it must be a bit of a surprise for me to drop in so suddenly like this, but I was visiting Alfred and he asked if I could drop something off here while I was on my way back to Ludwig's place, since I was headed in that direction either way," He said, walking into the room with a cardboard box and a... 18 inch pot? I glanced down at the pot, knowing that it defiantly was not from Alfred.

"Oh yeah, I also brought some pasta since I made too much while I was at Alfred's... yeah," He said, placing the giant pot of pasta down next to my dark brown desk, "He said that you've probably been working hard, and that he wanted to make sure you eat, even if it's anything you wouldn't normally eat."

"Of course, that wanker still knows me so well years after we went our separate ways when his revolution was finished," I muttered as Feliciano and I said our goodbyes and good wishes. You know, that stuff you always say when you say goodbye to someone while trying not to be so awkward about it.As he left the room, I decided to open the box that Alfred sent me, seeing what was inside of it. I started laughing at the contents of the box.

He send food from literally every major fast food chain in that one box. McDonalds, Burger King, those places. My laughs got louder as I kept going deeper into the box, finding that he sent me a freaking cup that read "Do I Look Like A Fucking People Person? Fuck Off, Twat"

"He really does know how to brighten up my day," I said to myself, small chuckles now coming out of my mouth instead of roaring laughter. I got up and made myself a cup of tea, drinking out of the new cup Alfred gave to me, a natural smile forming on my face.

I haven't felt this naturally happy in a really long time.

**~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5=Complete


	6. Prompt 6 (USUK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Soulmate AU in which one person could only see the cool colors, while the other can see the warm colors. Once the two lock eyes, they can see all the colors, signaling they are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Eye Contact: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time. 
> 
> Forgot where I heard the AU from... I think it was some Phan one-shot...
> 
> Also we're going with that Matthew is younger than Alfred okay? okay cool.

**America's POV**

**~~~~~~**

21 years...

21 damn years, and I still haven't found my soulmate yet. Hell, even my younger brother Matthew found his soulmate before I did, and he's quiet most of the time. I remember when we were both young, and I kept asking him what the color red looked like. He tried explaining it, but I just never knew what it was. Same when he asked me what the color blue was.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood outside a deserted building, lighting yet another cigarette to help me clam down. It was the night of my 2th birthday party, and I was  _not_  enjoying it so far. Everyone I invited either declined, never showed up, or were drunk in the bar I brought them to earlier, all of them describing how colorful the place was (since they all had found their soulmates) before getting wasted.

"What a night," I muttered to myself, watching as cars whizzed by, the lights of the city shining in contrast to the darkness of the night sky. There was no moon out, so it just made the world around me even prettier. Well, if you consider having a ton of grey lights in your view pretty. 

There were not a lot of people were out tonight, which was surprising for a Friday night in the big city. I smirked to myself, exhaling a small puff of smoke.

"I'M FUCKING LATE AGAIN!!! THIS IS WHY I NEED TO GET A WATCH I CAN ACTUALLY FUCKING READ THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE THE COLORS I CAN'T SEE!!!" Someone yelled, probably running down the sidewalk. I put out the last of my cigarette  as I turned around, watching as a man with messy blonde hair, ravishing emerald green eyes, and some of the weirdest eyebrows I've ever seen, sprinting with a black leather briefcase embroidered with gold string in his left hand while checking a blue watch on his left hand.

I didn't realizing I was staring until he ran by me, tripping over... my foot?! Oh nononononono... 

"A-Are you alright?!" I panicked, walking over to where the older man has fallen. He groaned, most likely a sign that he hurt himself. That... only made me more worried. I pulled him up so he could stand, noticing he was a good few inches shorter than me.

"L-Look, I'm sorry for accidentally tripping you over and-" I started, 

"Wow..." We both said at the same time, staring at each other. I noticed that his hair now had color, a color I've never seen before. It was... amazing. He was looking at me, mostly my eyes. They were a light blue color, the color of the sky, and I'm pretty sure this was the first time he's seen blue in his life.

The world around the both of us started to change, new colors being added to our vision. Trust me on this when I say it was fucking beautiful, because I'm sure as hell it is and always will be beautiful. Tears filled both of our eyes, finally able to see everything as it should be seen. For me, it was red, orange, yellow, and pink, and for him, it was blue, green, and purple.

"Hey, I still haven't gotten your name yet! I'm Alfred Jones, your apparent soulmate! Currently 21 years of age, with today being my birthday!" I exclaimed, holding out my hand for him to shake it. He smiled and put his hand into mine, fitting exactly like it should. A grin emerged on mine face, us both turning slightly red.

"Arthur Kirkland, 23, and my birthday isn't for a while," He replied, dropping his suitcase on the ground. I remembered what he was shouted earlier, and just said, "Don't you have somewhere to be? I heard you shouting 'I'M FUCKING LATE AGAIN!!! THIS IS WHY I NEED TO GET A WATCH I CAN ACTUALLY FUCKING READ THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE THE COLORS I CAN'T SEE!!!'" He just laughed at his stupid words earlier, telling me it can hold off.

"Besides, I just found my soulmate, and it is his birthday, and it is the  _Fourth Of July_... so I don't see why we can't go out and watch the huge fireworks they have every year," He said, looking down at his watch he can now see clearly, "We'll make it if we run." I laughed as he pulled my hand, dragging me down the street all the way to one of the best places he could find.

During the show, we both watch in amazement, me finally being able to see what the color red was, and Arthur the color blue. Hand in hand, we both looked at each other, tears in our eyes once again out of pure happiness. 

I went for it. I kissed him. I couldn't resist. It was sweet, happy, and it was everything I have wished for since the day I found out about the whole soulmate thing. It was perfect. We broke away slowly, us both not wanting it to end. Well... we kinda had to. If we didn't stop, it probably would've carried on into something I didn't want to do until later.

"Best birthday ever," I muttered under my breath, smiling at myself. This was the best thing anyone could ever receive after a shitty night of being alone. 

**_“You can't be happy unless you're unhappy sometimes."  - Lauren Oliver_ **

**~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6=Complete


	7. Prompt 7 (Canada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Rocket-Ship: Write about a rocket-ship on it's way to the moon or a distant galaxy far, far, away. 
> 
> Personal headcanon that Canada is a dreamer and when he's alone he absentmindedly has really cute and childish thoughts (like this)
> 
> I listened to this song while writing this cause it helped A LOT AND IT'S CUTE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veA5r_VhklA

**Canada's POV**

**~~~~~~~**

I walked around outside, looking up at the night sky as I saw the lights from the town fade into the distance. A small breeze on the side of the hill made my hair sway slightly, a little shiver coming over me. I ran the rest of the way up, a small laugh escaping my mouth. A lone tree sat atop the hill, kind of reminding me of... well... myself.

I tried looking at the stars, but some of them were blocked by the trees at the edge of the woods, making me want to see them ever more than I already wanted to. Looking around, the grass rustled, making me look at the tall tree that I (somehow) forgotten about. It could've been a sign for me...

"Ow... ugh, why did I skip out on physical activity in- ow- school," I muttered, trying to climb the branches in a fast and efficient manner. The branches got thinner the farther I climbed up, so I settled for a nice middle branch, one that allowed me to see the world around my as clearly as possible.

I relaxed, back against the tree while looking up at each individual star that was glowing against the dark sky above. My eyes fluttered shut, and I just relaxed, thinking about my own individual thoughts.

_I was in a rocket ship, flying all around the universe. Each star wanted to be touched, explored, cared for. Just like if it was a child who needed a guardian to help them in life. Slowly flying by them, they followed me through the galaxy, a line of bright lights trailing behind a small rocket._

_I wanted to touch one, but I knew it would kill me if I even tried. So I admired them from afar, noticing that each one had a slightly different color glow around the edges. There was even a color I saw that I've never seen before, nor could I describe it. I called it 'poppetnaught' for some reason. It was the first thing that came to mind, combining the word 'poppet' and 'naught'_

_I swirled around, looking at my home planet, now only a speck in the distance. Homesickness filled my stomach as I looked at the small starts around, now dancing like they were having their own little party. I sighed, wanting to go back, knowing there were people who cared about me more than all the stars in the world would._

Opening my eyes, I replayed my thoughts in my mind, smiling. Sure, it was fun being away from everyone for a little bit, but there's no place like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7=Complete


	8. Prompt 8 (Germany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dream-Catcher: Write something inspired by a recent dream you had.
> 
> I haven't had any dreams recently, but I do remember one that was very... weird (this chapter is now a Death Note/Hetalia crossover then lmao)

**Germany's POV**

**~~~~~~~~**

What the fuck was the dream I just had. I ran a hand through my (now messy) hair, the dream replaying at a really fast pace in my mind. I sighed, throwing the pillow next to me over my- wait. I felt what was next to me, realizing it was soft, fluffy, and apparently Feliciano (I was touching his hair; should've known). I sighed, looking up at the ceiling above me, trying to play the exact dream in my mind again. It all started in my room...

_I was walking around my room and it was... snowing? Hmm, that was new. Looking outside, I saw the yard, the trees, and a giant shinigami playing in the snow. Wait, that can't be right. I rubbed my eyes, looking again. Yep, it was still there. I sighed, thinking it was probably the shitty remake I watched earlier while Feliciano was finishing his running. He promised to do double the laps he would normally due from the day off I gave him._

_Focusing my attention back on the weird monster thing in the backyard that was fucking_ **_sitting_ ** _and_ **_playing_ ** _in the_ **_snow_ ** _, I muttered "Ryuk" while freaking out inside (in a good way, like people who read cute fanfics and the two main characters kiss or something. How would I know? Not like I'm in one or anything...). Turning around, I saw he was now at my desk, drawing something I couldn't quite remember_ _._

_For some reason, I walked over to another desk space nearby to see two people I've never seen before messing around with a futuristic machine, one that was a slim box and a keyboard that looked like something I've seen before, but also haven't._

That's when I woke up. I shifted my position, facing Feliciano as he slept. A small blush crept up my cheeks and onto my ears as I watched him, his face relaxed as he was not excited over something stupid, or scared of me or... literally anything else that could scare him.

A small grin grew on his lips, a nice and soft happy vibe coming off of him, like a radiator giving off heat. I smiled, knowing he was happy wherever he was in his land of imagination.

Maybe I'll ask him what he was dreaming about when morning comes around.

**~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8=Complete
> 
> Also Feliciano was dreaming about getting ice cream. And the good fresh kind.
> 
> The Ludwig kissed him while they were waking in his little own "Candyland" type of place. It's 11PM don't question this lmao.


	9. Prompt 9 (South Italy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Animals: Choose an animal. Write about it!
> 
> It's kinda a little bit shippy but it does center around South Italy/Romano finding A CUTE DOG LIKE OMG LOOK UP PICTURES OF THIS BREED LIKE JUST YES—
> 
>  
> 
> anyways...

**South Italy's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~**

It was a nice day outside. A little chilly, but nice. I was walking around in the mountains, getting away from work while my brother was with...  _him_. I shuddered, thinking about how much time the two spend together. Now all Feliciano talks about if him, and even says certain  _things_  that are what I think they are.

I shifted my focus back to the world around me, trying to forget his subtle affair with a nation so far away. I could see towns everywhere, small ones and big ones, dotted with people chattering about their daily lives, affairs, afternoon plans, and-

_Bonk_

Something nudged me.

_Bonk_

Again.

_Bonk_

"What the fu-" I started, looking down to see a small little Bolognese dog. A small smile came over my face while I looked at the fluffy dog below. Picking it up, it licked me, giggles (surprised, I think not. I have emotions also!), making me pet the adorable thing. I know they're really affectionate, and I did like it, since I'm not used to being hugged or anything like that anymore.

Thing is, they're usually not as hyper around strangers. Which is strange, since I've never see this dog before. Looking at the tag, I read the name, which was a little foreign to me.

"Luciano, huh? Not a bad name," I muttered, continuing to read the tag to find more information about who owned the dog. Turns out I already knew him, "I'd recognize that name anywhere." I walked in the direction he came from, listening for a familiar Spanish voice I'd always hear in the World Meetings.

"¡Luciano! ¿Dónde estás? (Luciano! Where are you?)" A familiar voice called, making a small smile sow on my face. It was the one, the only...

"Mister Antonio Carriedo... why didn't you tell me you were popping by?" I asked, facing him while (still) holding his dog. He tried to speak, but it was probably due to being in shock form seeing me. I gave him back his dog, asking how it knew it was me since it seemed so happy.

"When I got him a few weeks ago he kept sniffing around the house, and from the last time you came over... you left your jacket..." He muttered, turning a bright tomato red as he went on, "and some other articles of clothing I rather not mention, and he found it, sniffed it, and now he found you." Now I was bright red also, remembering how we had a few drinks that night and had some "fun times," as so we both call it.

"Well, why don't you come over my house since we're close to it and you're... here! Which is kinda exciting," I said, smiling while staring into his green eyes, which were even prettier than the all the shades of the leaves from the trees around us combined.

With that, we made it way back to society, catching up on the different things happening in our own worlds while talking about some random shit that we think of.

Just another day in my little world, but today it had cute dogs in it, along with one cute guy.

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9=Complete
> 
> (Small hints at Spamano cause why not lmao)


	10. Prompt 10 (Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friendship: Write about being friends with someone.
> 
> wrote this in 10 minutes in class lmao

**Russia's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat alone once again at yet another World Meeting, thinking about something that kept coming into my mind.

I heard about this thing. It's called friendship. It didn't seem like a bad idea to try it out, since I was kinda lonely. The first person on my list was probably Alfred, or America, since we were in a formal setting, and he'd seem like the best fit.

"Hey, America, do you want to be my friend? I promise that we will always hang out-" I started before being cut off by a girlish scream from him. Confusion spread throughout my mind as he ran off, crying to Britain about how I was "scary" or something. 

I went up to Germany next, who was in the middle of talking to North Italy. Before I even got up there, they already stopped talking and were just staring at me, watching my every move as I made my was towards them.

They immediately walked away, whispering to each other about something. I sighed, looking around for anyone else to talk to. Of course, everyone else was busy. Except for my overly attached sister, who was eyeing me down.

Shit.

I guess she was my only friend.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10=Done (it's so short cause i'm busy)


	11. Prompt 11 (Spain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dragon: Envision a dragon. Do you battle him? Or is the dragon friendly? Use descriptive language.
> 
> Since I'm literally trash I made this so that Spain/Antonio can draw fucking mythical creatures like a boss and everyone is jealous lmao
> 
> Also Lovino is such a tsundere cause "How To Win A Tsundere's Heart" on hERE GIVES ME FUCKING LIFE OKAY I'LL STOP NOW—

**Spain's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

I swear, one day I'm going to lose myself in my mind. I was reading and now all I can think about it how I'm going to draw the dragon from the book. I know, drawing isn't my specialty, but just thinking about it is! Also, i'm a fucking master at drawing mythical creatures.

I thought about it in my head as it was described. It was a dark emerald green, sometimes reflecting sunlight off of it's scaly skin. It also had bright blue eye, like that shade of the beautiful sky on a nice and sunny day, only better. Hints of gold were seen in them, making them even more outstanding. On the tail, there were spots of purple, a royal purple that I remember all the kings and queens wore back in ancient history.

The wings were a completely different story. They were smothered in blood from the victims who fell into its hands over the many years of its known existence. The compliment the dark pink web-like material for the inside of the wings, veins going through them, which are visible from the front. On the back, however, the are covered with scratches and scars from the past, each one having a story you can never get enough of. The outer shell, as I like to call it, was so dark it was almost black. But it wasn't: it was a deep purple, a purple you see in the sky sometimes.

I imagine if you treat it right, it wouldn't hurt you, since the main character in the book trained it. But if you're a complete asshole and try to, I don't know,  _KILL IT,_ then it will become protective and try to kill you.

I looked up from my drawing, realizing it's been about 45 minutes since I started the sketch, and it's almost done.

"Just needs a little more color," A voice spoke from behind me, laughing a little bit. I didn't even bother turning around and taking about what I was doing, since he would probably get jealous.

"Ya think I haven't noticed? Just look at it!" I called over, Lovino walking over to the little desk space in the corner of my room where I was currently sitting. He smiled at it, getting lost in it.

"Pretty cool right?" I said, planting a kiss on Lovino's cheek. I also was watching as he turned a bright red, trying to form a comprehendible sentence.

"I-It's okay! Not as good as mine though! Idiot..." He muttered, walking out of the room, still blushing.

Now that I think about it, he could be the dragon. If you treat it right, it might be an asshole at times, but it would be nicer, more open about different things, and a blushing mess half the time. But, if you don't, then it's an asshole and will be rude to you.

I smiled to myself.

_That's_ **_my_ ** _tsundere-dragon~_

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11=Complete


	12. Prompt 12 (America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Greeting: Write a story or poem that starts with the word "hello". 
> 
> also I don't think the previous one posted and I didn't notice sO WHOOPS-
> 
> in this chapter their country named are used instead since they are in the World Meeting and formal stuff :)
> 
> FINALLY LOTS OF SWEARING CAUSE YES

**America's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ugh... I hate writing assignments, especially ones for World Meetings. I don't know why, but since I was apparently "talking way too much while stuffing my face with a bunch of crap," I now have to write a poem for the next meeting and say it out loud (courtesy of France for being a douche, but honestly, when isn't he). Of course, everyone went along with it, seeing what I would come up with. 

Only one rule applies: it has to start with the world "hello".

I banged my head against my desk several times, trying to get my brain to work. Of course, nothing happened, only hurting my head even more than it did. The though of going to sleep crossed my mind, but the meeting was tomorrow, and I know someone's gonna kick my ass if it's not done! Or worse... ban food from entering the room! 

I groaned, some not-so-bad swears being muttered. Wait... I GOT IT!

**~~~~~~**

Walking into the room, almost being late from oversleeping, I slammed my paper onto the table, a sleepy grin appearing on my face.

"15 minutes late... not bad America," Britain muttered, looking at his watch. Usually I was about a half-hour late, even though I heard they make the time late so I wouldn't be late. Of course, I was late either way. A few whispers were heard around the table, and were stopped when either Germany or Russia glared at them, depending on who you were closer to.

"Alright, it seems that all our attention is on America, for actually doing his work (for once...)," Germany announce, all the nations looking my way. I smiled, remembering the short introduction I prepared.

"Good day, my fellow nations! Today, since France is a total douchebag and finally was successful of getting me to do my work, I thought I'd return the favor. To everyone, actually, for helping me whenever I needed it most, unless you hate me, then I don't really give a crap. Anyways, here's my poem, 'America's Outstanding Vocabulary'" Everyone looked a little more interested as they listened in more carefully. Now was my chance. I held in a laugh, starting the "poem"

"Hello everyone,

my name is Alfred F. Jones,

this is my poem," I said, playing it off as if that was it. Everyone looked at me, confused. A chuckle came form next to me. Canada. He must've looked at the paper before the meeting, and already knew what the hell was coming up.

"A haiku? Really? I was expecting way mo-" Japan started as I pulled out a speaker, clicking play as an upbeat instrumental played, everyone now super confused.

"Ohhhhh

Fuck, shit, bitch, damn, cock sucker

Pussy, asshole, cunt

Motherfucking dirty whore shat onto my lunch" Now this got a lot of stares and silence. Some of the countries even covered their ears or the "ears of the innocent," as we like to call them.

  
"Piss, cunt, damn, bitch, suck my dick  
Jesus Harold Christ  
Shit, bitch, cock sucker  
Goddamn motherfucker  
Pussy, asshole, cunt!" I finished, doing one of those ending poses.

Well... it ended like this:

Half of everyone there passed out due to shock.

Everyone was just... silent.

And the other half who didn't pass out didn't know what to say, especially as I left the room to celebrate.

I love being super awesome.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12=Complete
> 
> THIS HAS TO BE MY FAVORITE ONE SO FAR LMAO


	13. Prompt 13 (America... Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Letter Poem: Write a poem using words from a famous letter or a letter from your own collection. 
> 
> WHY DO I LIKE MAKING AMERICA WRITE POEMS LMAO
> 
> anyways I had 29 minutes to do this before I was late;;;

**America's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the stunt from the previous world meeting, I was told to do another writing prompt, only this time, I had to use words from a famous letter. I googled one randomly and somehow got to love letters, mostly ones from the past, when I probably didn't exist. The letter was from this dude named Napoleon to his wife Josephine. It went like this:

"Since I left you, I have been constantly depressed. My happiness is to be near you. Incessantly I live over in my memory your caresses, your tears, your affectionate solicitude. The charms of the incomparable Josephine kindle continually a burning and a glowing flame in my heart. When, free from all solicitude, all harassing care, shall I be able to pass all my time with you, having only to love you, and to think only of the happiness of so saying, and of proving it to you _?"_

I've read it so many times now that I actually stopped cringing at his sappy romantic words, trying to gather inspiration from it. No luck, so I made it super sad, like an angst fanfiction. Not that I've read any of that stuff... that would be weird!

I laughed to myself, highlighting some of the words  _I_  thought were important in this weird-ass poem in a Google Document. Each highlighted word actually sparked some creativity in my mind, my brain actually thinking about taking this seriously.

"Depressed, left, flame, heart, pass, time, love, happiness, care, DONE!" I shouted to no one in the room, looking at my work of just... highlighting. Hey, at least it's gonna be easier to work with. Unless your deadline is in 18 minutes, cause that's when the meeting starts. I sighed, trying to form the words into a poem. As I placed my hands onto the keyboard, I started to type, words naturally flowing to my fingers as they typed them in, no errors whatsoever.

_I gave you all my **love**... what was left of my  **happiness**... all the  **time**  in the world, dedicated to you, only for you to have  **left**  me. I saw you  **pass** by me one day, a new person at your side, leaving the burning  **flame**  in my  **heart**  to die, leaving me  **depressed** for all eternity. I wish I was dead because of you. And now I will, my last words written on this simple page with  **care.**_

Looking back at my writing, I realized how sad it was, tears forming at the edge of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, looking at the clock. 10 minutes. A smile formed on my face, covering up the sadness that remained in my brain from writing how I really felt on the inside, hoping someone... anyone who would read or hear it... would connect or help me.

Because, "nothing is ever, it won't last forever, [I] can't keep it together, forever..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13=Complete
> 
> Letter Source: http://newsfeed.time.com/2012/02/14/top-10-famous-love-letters/slide/napoleon-bonaparte-to-his-wife-josephine/
> 
> Song at the end of the chapter: Ever by Groundbreaking
> 
> FINISHED WITH 7 MINUTES TO SPARE
> 
> ALSO EVERY TIME IT MENTIONS A TIME IT'S ACTUALLY HOW MUCH TIME I HAD LEFT BEFORE THE DEADLINE LMAO


	14. Prompt 14 (America Once Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many poem prompts I can't lmaoooo
> 
> Prompt: The Found Poem: Read a book and circle some words on a page. Use those words to craft a poem. Alternatively you can cut out words and phrases from magazines.
> 
> I just finished a Spamano fanfic and I screenshotted some pages of the last chapter and circled some so here we go.

**America's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

WHY THE FUCK DO THESE ASSHOLES LIKE TORTURING ME WITH WRITING ASSIGNMENTS?! I'm literally thinking about quitting my job as a fucking country if they keep it up... unless they kill me first... somehow...

Apparently I was such a good writer that they wanted more and assigned me yet another prompt, Russia making sure I was doing it. I still call him that outside of meetings cause I'm scared if I don't he will come for my while I'm sleeping and watch me while haunting my nightmares. Last time I did something like that he actually did that (almost making me pee my pants, but I got reassured by literally everyone that everything would be a-okay!

I took a few shots to get me into my more casual writing mood, writing about the last 4th of July, or my birthday. Basically how I got wasted as fuck (and so did everyone else, waking up either somewhere far away, in the pool, or in bed with a certain someone, if you know what I mean...)

And that's how I got this; a poem about a drunken man dunking his problems away, not caring about anything else that is happening around him.

 _I'm Sorry/_ ごめんね

_A_ **_half empty bottle_ ** _in my hand,_   
_My mind_ **_drunk_ ** _on what was left of what I had._   
_While a_ **_drunken laughter_ ** _escaped may mouth,_   
_I didn't realize the real pain that was going on._

_Sometimes I'd_ **_pass out_ ** _, the yelling getting louder every damn time,_   
_"Stop doing those_ **_naughty things_ ** _late at night!"_   
_I never listened._

_The_ **_hungover_ ** _lasted longer each time,_   
_Until the sounds of the bar once again filled my mind._   
**_Cheap alcohol_ ** _touching my tongue._   
_A pleasure I loved, but could not avoid._

Hahaha... how fuckin' drunk am I right now... I thought about it for a moment, snapping back to reality.

"I can assure you right now I am not the fucking drunk," I muttered to myself, shoving my paper into my bag as I ran out fo the house, hoping to find someone to catch a ride with to go to the next meeting. I stumbled while exiting my house, hoping this goes down the way I want it to go down.

(Time skip brought to you by the power of me, the author)

It didn't go the way it was supposed to, and I just walked out of the room, being 3000% down with everything and their petty bullshit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14=Complete
> 
> I'm tired help me.
> 
> The story I was reading was "Accident's Happen" and it's a Spamano Soulmate AU and it's cute (and on Wattpad^^)


	15. Prompt 15 (Prussia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eavesdropper: Create a poem, short story, or journal entry about a conversation you've overheard.
> 
> FINALLY NO MORE POEM ONES FOR A WHILE
> 
> this is also a Highschool AU cause... read below...
> 
> Since it was a holiday, I didn't hear anything, but I'm basing this off of what happened one day on the bus with me... fun...

**Prussia's POV** **(he sits third to last, where I sit on the bus lmao)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was just sitting on the bus, anxiously waiting until my stop came around in less than two minutes. After all, it was a long weekend, and I wanted to start it right away.

Everyone was talking about their weekend plans, wondering who they were gonna hang out with, what they were gonna do, all that stuff. I sat there, listening to some pop music, softly humming along to the familiar lyrics.

Then that's where I heard it.

A scream from Kiku, the school's... umm... I actually don't know what to call him to be honest. I quickly exited the music app and opened my camera, documenting some of the shit that was going down.

The whole bus went silent as they looked at the black haired male sitting diagonal from me. Clicking the record button, Francis (who happened to be in the seat behind me), looked over at him, who looked breathless/shocked.

"ARTHUR AND ALFRED ARE A THING!" He shouted, our grade (and some others) a little confused, but then realised what the fuck was happening. I held my smile and cheers in, making sure I didn't interrupt the audio and video recording.

"What?! Are you serious?! You mean Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, right?!" Francis shouted, Feliciano throwing confetti from his seat all the way in the back of the bus (he sat behind Francis with Ludwig, by the way) while congratulating the two. Ludwig kept to himself, trying to calm the smaller boy down.

"YEAH I MEAN THEM! THEY JUST TEXTED IT TO THE Group chat..." Kiku continued, his excitement dying out quickly. I almost gasped, but kept it in, still recording this long-ass scene that was going on. Across the row from Francis was Antonio and Romano, a look of shock on their own faces. I guess they had no idea how to respond.

The atmosphere changed as Kiku started calling some of his friends, me not knowing why. I stopped recording, trimmed the video, then immediately posted it onto my snapchat story, sharing the great news with everyone!

As we all can to our stop (yes, most of us in the back share a stop), I saw Francis go up to Kiku, asking him if the news was actually real. A frown appeared on his face as he stuttered an I don't know, walking to his house.

I sighed, hoping nothing was wrong with him.

**~~~**

The next time we had school, however, t was said that Kiku's friends thought he'd did something like cutting or killer himself for over a fucking hour just because of that. He thought he messed up big time. I sighed to myself, knowing no one got hurt due to it all just being an accident.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This actually happened (well, me being Kiku and no one being Gilbert), but Francis in this story was based off of this one kid I have on my bus who kept asking me if it was real.
> 
> Yep... my friends did think I cut/killed myself due to that because I didn't answer the phone for over an hour after that, telling them I did tell my whole bus (by accident;;;), but they were cool about it. They broke up though, so yeah...
> 
> ALSO ONE IDIOT CAME OVER MY FUCKING HOUSE CAUSE THEY CARED TOO MUCH AND I'M LIKE "boi"
> 
> ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT ME I GOTTA WRITE DEPRESSING SHIT!
> 
> Day 15=Complete


	16. Prompt 16 (Japan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Addict: Everyone's addicted to something in some shape or form. What are things you can't go without?
> 
> I have my free class back again wHOOP-

**Japan's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Somehow, I was the first one at the meeting, being early from me booking an earlier flight by accident. I didn't want to waste time walking around in case I got sidetracked, lost, or stuck somewhere, so I just stayed in the conference room, waiting for anyone to walk in.

I then remembered this app someone told me about called "Wattpad" which was a site where you could read stories and stuff. I decided to download it, hopefully to waste time. After all, who knows? There might be some of that good fanfic out there on this site/app. I snickered at the thought, making an account.

After doing the whole setup process, I got used to the app pretty quickly, being able to comment, add stories to the library, the like. I immediately looked up fanfic about some of my friends, hoping that someone maybe made stories about them.

Turns out, there was a  _lot_... and some were... very  _interesting_.

"Oh hey Japan, what are you-" Spain said as he walked in, stopping when he was me reading while holding my nose with a shit-ton of bloody tissues. My god some of them were good.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered, scrolling down the page ever so slightly. It read (with their human names):

_As Antonio planted more kisses on Romano's neck, he finally found the spot. Romano moaned out of pleasure, practically begging Antonio to be inside of him._

_"A-Antonio... I need you, so stop teasing me you basta-_

Spain took the phone out of my hand, looking at the story of him and South Italy. A shocked expression came over his face as he read the smutty chapter. A stupid grin came across my face as he turned my phone off and-

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU BREAK MY PHONE?!" I yelled, my phone shattering against the wall from the force he threw it. How was I going to read fanfiction now?! I mean, there was always my computer, but I didn't want to risk that being broken.

"No more," He stuttered, exiting the room as quickly as possible. 

Heck.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16=Complete 
> 
> I FINISHED JUST AS CLASS ENDED OMFG SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED;;;


	17. Prompt 17 (North Italy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dictionary Definition: Open up a dictionary to a random word. Define what that word means to you.
> 
> when you got a day off aND YOU CAN FREAKING WRITE CHAPTERS FOR OTHER STORIES^^^
> 
> anyways...
> 
> Word: Doodle

**North Italy's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat down in the shower, thinking about random things once again. How long is the average size for a strand of pasta? What's going on with the people around me? How do people solve Rubix cubes so damn fast?

I sighed, the warm water running down my back as I kept pondering some of life greatest's questions, or ones that applied to me. I don't what to think anymore, training, work, sleeping, and eating taking up most of my time now thanks to tension between a lot of the bigger countries.

As my mind kept wandering through a hallway of random thoughts, I felt as if I stumbled upon one door that really got to me.

Drawing. I snickered to myself, thinking about that one word that always got to me whenever I thought of anything remotely related to art. Doodle.

It was a cute word, and it was basically a small drawing of some sort. Like one people do in class in the margins of their paper when they're bored, or when they're waiting form someone or something to happen, I guess. I never got bored enough or had the time to doodle or anything anymore.

An idea popped into my head, ending up with my immediately springing up from my sitting position, quickly finishing up my shower, hopping out while quickly getting dressed, and staring into a really foggy mirror, a few giggles escaping my mouth.

Using my finger, I drew a little smiley face on the mirror. Small, but cute. Then another one, then a little chibi sketch, another one, more drawings, until...

"Feliciano?! Are you done yet?! You've been in there for over a half-hour!" Ludwig yelled from outside, startling me. I quickly pulled my finger away from the mirror, looking at all the drawings I made. It looked like a very confusing mural at a museum if you think about it.

I quickly unlocked the door, smile on my face Opening it, I saw a very... pissed off Ludwig. I guess he thought I was actually in the shower that whole time when I was really in there for about 15 minutes, spending the rest of the time drawing on the mirror (hoping it didn't fade away).

"I'll let you be. 'Kay?" I said to him as I walked to the kitchen to make pasta, letting him go in and see my artistic ability shine~

I waited a few seconds before I heard him scream my name, running out of the bathroom.

"How the hell are you such a good artist?" He asked, a bit of a shocked expression on his face. I just smiled and pulled the thing from one episode of Spongebob (the "Imagination" hand motion lol) while saying, "Maaaagic,"

"I really don't understand you sometimes, Feli."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17=Done


	18. Prompt 18 (France)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is giving me so many flashbacks (lEVI WAS CLEANING UP AFTER EVERYONE—)
> 
> Prompt: Cleaning: Hey, even writers and creative artists have to do housework sometimes. Write about doing laundry, dishes, and other cleaning activities.
> 
> oh god...

**France's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~** **~~~~~~~~~**

I looked around my house, realising how messy it was from the Allies having a huge  party (many, many drinks included) last night. Running my hand through my amazing blonde locks that have yet to be ruined, I analysed the mess, estimating how long it would take me to clean up the whole house. A couple hours at least.

I sighed, grabbing two trash bags (and gloves... just in case) and started walking around my trashed house, picking up food, trash, cans, basically anything that could be thrown out easily. I even found some pizza on the couch (which was WHITE), a bunch of alcohol bottles scattered around the kitchen and near the guest bedroom (which was empty, you perverts), and toilet paper decorating the walls.

To top it off, someone took my presentation whiteboard and wrote on it, using permanent marker, "FRANCIS LIKE THE D REAL GOOD!!!" being sighed off by Arthur, Alfred, and... Kiku? What was he even doing at the party? Probably heard about it and wanted to get in on some action. Or spy, either one.

After about 2 hours of picking up every damn piece of trash I could find (everywhere), I got started on cleaning up, such as moping, washing, the like. This was my least favourite part, considering I hated to get my clothes wet while I'm cleaning from some sort of event. But it had to be done

**~~~ Time Skip brought to you by The Closet™~~~**

I flipped down onto my slightly pizza stained couch, ready to pass out after taking a nice and relaxing shower after cleaning for the whole damn day. I was just tired of having to do this stuff alone... no one to help... not even Arthur...

I let my eyes close right then and there, despite it only being 5:45 in the afternoon, and went to sleep, not realising I left the fucking front door open. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku all snuck in that night and dyed part of my hair FUCKING PINK AND PURPLE.

"The security cameras caught it all!" I exclaimed to Arthur over the phone at 1 in the morning, hearing a low groan and whispers from the other line in reply. Waiting, I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, wondering how long it would take for this to go away. I sighed as Arthur started taking again.

"I think you deserved it, since you literally tried kissing everyone at the party at least once while in that drunken state of yours," He muttered, holding back a laugh, "I'm pretty sure the cameras picked that up also."

"Shut The fuck up, Kirkland."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18=Complete


	19. Prompt 19 (Canada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Great Minds: Write about someone you admire and you thought to have had a beautiful mind.
> 
> This is gonna be an easy write lmao

**Canada's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Matthew, who do look up to?" Francis asked me one day as we were driving to his house for another one of his "amazing" parties he always has. You know, the ones that everyone get's drunk at, such as in the previous writing pro--

"Well, I don't really have an answer for that," I replied honestly, my mind going blank if I do try to think about that.

"Yes, there has to be someone," He playfully argued back.

"NO, there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Come on, think reeeeaaally hard..." I finally gave in and thought for another moment, one person actually coming to mind. I smiled as I said, "Alfred is one, since we are brothers after all."

"And why's that?" Francis asked me, a hint of jealously slightly coating the words that came out of his mouth. I guess he was jealous I didn't pick him, considering the influence he had on me after being allies/friends for so many years.

"Well, even though he is stupid sometimes, he does have a lot of great ideas and some form of intelligence, even if it doesn't show often. He's a real nice guy, even though he could be a little... umm..." I said, trying to think of the right word to describe it.

We kept driving in silence for a fee minutes as I tried to think of the right word to use. Invasive... no... overly-attached... maybe... I GOT IT!

"Narcissistic!" I said, slamming my fist into my open hand as Francis jumped, a little confused.

"So that's what you think of him, huh? You really do look up to him," He said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, smiling to myself while listening to the songs softly playing on the radio, almost arriving at his house.

"So you DID have someone in mind," He said, a smirk on his face. I wasted to slap him as a joke, but instead, I just laughed it off.

What a brother I have. I think I take after him in some form.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19=Complete
> 
> I keep waiting until the last minute to finish these in class lmao.
> 
> THIS IS ALSO LIKE 85% DIALOGUE I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN OUT OF IT;;;


	20. Prompt 20 (Gerita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Missed Connections: If you go to Craigslist, there is a "Missed Connections" section where you can find some interesting story lines to inspire your writing. 
> 
> Oof I found a good one^^
> 
> and it was this or playing The Sims 4... I chose this;;;
> 
> Missed Connection: "You were in the mall we talked about the restaurant you worked at. We both hit it off in conversation. You bout [read: bought (?)] a few things at the store we were in. Hope to hear from you!"

**Germany's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There was this one guy I met one day. We accidentally bumped into each other while at the mall. He was a blushing mess, which I thought was... kinds cute, I guess. We both apologized, but it didn't stop there. He kept talking to me, and I have to admit, I was a little interested in what he said. He said he worked in a restaurant in the mall and was on his break, getting something for his brother. I guess his brother worked at the restaurant also, considering how later that day, I did see someone that looked similar to the guy I was hanging out with taking someone's order.

As time passed, we went into one of the stores, in which he bought a few things. I don't exactly remember what he got, since I was too buys listening to what he was saying, just having a nice chat. He was a little irritating, but I got used to it. We talked about ourselves for a bit, getting to know each other a little better. He was 20 years old, and his name was Feliciano. I would probably search him up somewhere, but... that sounds a little creepy, don't you think?

Anyways, when the day was over, we both said our goodbyes and went on our way. I wanted to go back and ask for his number, but for some reason, I felt as if we might see each other again one day. I don't usually believe i fate, but I might as well say it's real right now. He was a pretty cool guy after all.

I sighed, looking around at all the people who were shopping, chatting, eating, whatever. Mostly everyone had someone who they were hanging out with, and if they didn't they would usually be busy in stores, seeing what's the latest in fashion trends or what new shoes to wear to the next big party someone was hosting. Minding my own business, I made my way to the food court, getting a little something before I hit the road back to my house, which was about an hour or so away. This was the nearest mall, so that explains the long drive.

I looked around, kids playing in the kid area, adults waiting in lines for their food, families and friends sitting at tables, chatting about different things. I sighed, wishing I had someone to hang out with. My idiotic brother was out with some of his friends, probably celebrating being over midterms (read: getting drunk as fuck from throwing a huge party), and I was the loner type, so I didn't have many friends to start out with in the first place. I sighed, making my way over ot one of the lines.

**~~~ Time Skip brought to you by Alex's Laziness, something that I will never let go of ~~~**

I sat down at a two person table, by myself (if it wasn't obvious enough) while eating the small pastry I ordered a few minutes ago, thinking about how messy the house was going to be when I got back. Sighing, I continued eating, my mind wandering off into it's own little world, I guess.

"Hey! Is it okay if I sit here!" A familiar energetic voice said, breaking my train of though. I shook my head and looked up to see Feliciano, smiling at me. I smiled back, signaling him to sit down.

"Ya know, I was hoping you would come back soon! I liked hanging out with you!" He started, going back to the talkative person I kind of missed, "Of course, my brother got a little pissed at me, saying that I shouldn't be hanging out with you and that stuff. He called you different names, especially 'bastard'! Well, 'potato bastard' to be more specific. But still!" 

"I was... kind of hoping you would be here too, since it does get lonely," I replied, a smirk appearing on my face, "Plus, I never got your number, and friends should always be able to talk to one another." His eyes went wide for a second before he (almost) squealed of happiness... wait... squealed? Nah, more like jumped around, exclaiming that he had an actual friend besides this one dude that was usually quiet. He is said to have been reading "books that go backwards and have funny pictures in them," but I didn't question it.

"Yeah... I guess we're friends," I said while trying to calm the excited Feli down. 

"Reeeeeeaaaaallyyyyy~" He said, stretching out the vowels (and the y) as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, giving it to me. I tore it in half, writing my number on one paper while giving him the other to write his on. He brought an extra pen, so I guess that was lucky. Exchanging papers, I read it before shoving it in my pocket: 555-635-0317. Below that read, " _-Feliciano x_ ". Before I left, however, I just had to ask one question about having a true friend for once.

"Wait... do we have to like, kiss or anything like that?"

"Nope! Unless you want to, of course!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20=Complete
> 
> I went overboard with this one (it's almost 1k words omfg) aND THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT LMAO


	21. Prompt 21 (Spamano)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYOKAYOKAY
> 
> Before I even say the damn prompt... There's going to be some heavy angst in this prompt, INTENSE use of profanity (even one use of the f-word that's not fuck) in there, and descriptions of violence!   
> So if you're sensitive to that stuff I suggest skipping this one!
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Prompt: Foreclosure: Write a poem or short story about someone who has lost or is about to lose their home.

**Spain's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I kicked the wall, making a dent in it due to the force. It didn't hurt. Nothing hurts now that I fucking lost everything, I kicked it again, the hole becoming bigger.

My foot hurt so much, but it doesn't matter. I know there's pain, but I can't feel it. Not anymore, at least.

After kicking it one last time, I took the object closest to me (an antique lamp given to me by Romano) and chucked it words the opposite wall, my rage overpowering my thinking.

I kept grabbing objects and breaking them, throwing them, kicking them, whatever could help me get my house I was a bit to be kicked out of back.

But nothing worked.

I didn't even notice Romano come in until I threw a paperback book towards him, said person dodging it by a narrow margin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TOMATO BASTARD?!" He shouted over the noise of my clock shattering as it hit the window. I looked at him, rage still having control over me.

"None of you business, faggot. Now fucking leave before I fucking make you, idiot," I muttered, not even listening to words that were coming out of my mouth. I took a plant and threw it towards him, successfully hitting him right in his chest. He stumbled back, a look of hurt, shock, and anger all on his face at once.

A look of anger appeared on his face, while a smile of mischief appeared on mine. Next thing was the television remote, and I sneakily grabbed it as he came towards me.

"I don't know what the fuck's going on with you, but you better not say that work ever-fucking-again, you hear me, cause that's just fucking wrong," He muttered while grabbing me by the collar. I dropped my defense down just for this, and waited a few seconds before smacking him on the head with the giant piece of plastic in my hand.

As he grabbed his head I punched him right on the cheek, the one I always kissed whenever we watch a movie together or hung out— wait... that's not fucking important right now. He kept his posture, tears forming in his eyes as he tried hitting me back.

I dodged and shoved him into the coffee table, the glass of it shattering upon impact.

I smiled, looking at my hurt boyfr— looking at the hurt fucker on the floor, glass shards everywhere. A laugh I wasn't familiar with came out of my mouth as he coughed, wincing out in pain as he tried to get up. I stepped onto his back, applying a little more pressure everytime he cried out in pain. Soon enough he was crying and I couldn't push down anymore, so I pulled him up. He was a hot mess, cuts and scrapes everywhere on him.

I almost threw him outside as I heard him mutter the ten words that stuck in my mind forever, ones that wouldn't leave until I faded away, which couldn't happen any quicker.

"I wish I'd never fallen in love with you, bastard."

He slammed the door as he ran away, tears falling down my face. Why was I crying? Why don't I feel anything? What's wrong with me.

I blinked, my enraged state turning into a state of regret, hopelessness, and brokenness.

I fell onto my knees, realising what I had just done. I let him leave me, cause I hurt him. He just wanted to help me... he's always been there to help me, to make me laugh.

I just let the love of my life go, and I can't get him back. There's not enough time. My house was done for, and it's all my fault. I'm losing everything.

Even myself.

I felt myself collapse onto the floor, watching as parts of me slowly faded away. That quickly, huh? That's how long it took? I always thought it took way longer, but apparently not for me.

As tears streamed down my face, I went into one of the corners, thinking about all the memories Romano and I had together. We've been together for years now, and I was planning on proposing to him soon. But that dream is long gone. It has been even since I was told I was going to have I leave. But there was no where else to go.

All I could do was sing to myself as I died a slow and painful death, not moving from that spot for days, weeks, however long it took.

"But now I'm home  
Right where I belong  
And I cannot stay strong  
And in my mind  
It's what I deserve all along  
Just let me go  
I'm trapped within my home  
They left me all alone  
It's all I know  
And as my fear grows  
It's where I call my home..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21=Complete
> 
> I started tearing up during this omfg
> 
> The lyric at the end was from a song called "Home" by NateWantsToBattle. I've been out of my FNAF phase for a long time but this just reminded me of that song...
> 
> Anyways, time to read fluff to make me happy again^^
> 
> aLSO THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST AT 1K WORDS HOLY SHIT—


	22. Prompt 22 (Spain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also gonna be sad, but just sad... not angsty. 
> 
> Mention of death, suicide, and a life changing car accident.
> 
> And I know I just did a Spamano prompt but I thought Spain would be a good fit for this so...
> 
> Prompt: Smoke, Fog, and Haze: Write about not being able to see ahead of you.

**Spain's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't remember what happened that well...

_"Aren't you too drunk to drive?" I asked Francis, watching as he got into the driver's seat. We just have left the bar along with Gilbert to celebrate the 2nd year anniversary of out trio._

But I know it left one broken, one hurt, and one dead.

_"N-No! I am not too drunk to *hic* drive! Ask Gilbert!" He replied, trying to put the key into the ignition. I haven't had anything to drink that night, and Gilbert had a couple of beers. Not as many drinks as Francis, though._

I still can't believe I made out of there alive, so it's kind of a good thing.

_"Yeah, I think he's okay!" Gilbert exclaimed, trying to put his hand on Francis' shoulder as he got into the passenger seat. I sat in the back, since it would've been easier not to get involved with the drunk duo._

I wonder why I didn't make the smart decision to call some one else to pick me up.

_We drove down the empty street, going into the middle of the road at least once every 30 seconds. I had my seat belt on, so at least I would be safe if anything happened._

Or so I thought. 

Having those two drunk idiots driving was the worst combinations ever, and I didn't even object.

_"Nonono, you gotta listen to me! You have to turn left onto the highway! We'll get back quicker" Gilbert exclaimed, shaking the half-asleep Francis while trying to get him to turn left._

_"You're fucking wrong, mon ami! You gotta go right! It's easier!" Francis argued back, shoving Gilbert off of him (the car going left and right during this time). I wanted to jump out of the car right then and there, but that didn't cross my mind at all with myself slowly panicking (_ A/N: Panic! In The Car! _) as we got closer to the highway lane._

_"Left!"_

_"Right!_

_"Left!_

_"Right!"_

_"LEFT BECAUSE I AM THE AWESOME GILBERT AND I'M ALWAYS RIGHT AND YOU'RE FUCKING WASTED SO GET ON THE HIGHWAY!" Gilbert reached over and jerked the wheel, getting on the highway._

Gilbert, you damn idiot...

_Francis sped up quickly as he noticed the sound of sirens coming up behind our car, the front seat duo freaking out about this. I stayed silent, my mind going into full-blown panic mode. I didn't know what to do._

_Phone in hand, I quickly called Romano up, describing the situation to him. Francis and Gilbert were now having a huge argument as I tried to speak to him._

_"Stay calm, Antonio. I'll  try getting to your location before-" He started when-_

He's the reason why...

_The next few moments happened in slow motion, my mind trying to process it all at once. From what I heard, our car hit a pothole and flipped over, crashing into the middle of the highway on its side. Glass flew everywhere, especially into my eyes. Gilbert had a broken arm, but it was for protection as he used it to push himself away from the roof  of the car. Francis, however, snapped his neck, dying instantly._

Why I can't fucking see anymore.

_My vision was blurry and red, not being able to see anything. There was a ringing in my head, most likely blood pouring down my face, and I couldn't understand anything anyone was saying._

_I blacked out on the spot, waking back up to the sound of Romano's voice._

He kept shouting out my name, and I just knew he was crying from the sound of it, making me want to cry.

But I felt no tears.

Just the feeling of sadness could say how I was feeling.

_I couldn't see anything. Just... nothing. I can't really describe it, but it felt horrible, like there was nothing ahead of me or behind me. I felt alone, not being able to do any of the things I used to do now._

_I wanted to die._

_There was no point in my existence if I wasn't going to be able to do anything._

And this is my final goodbye.

For good.

Goodbye...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22=Complete
> 
> OKAYOKAYOKAY
> 
> TOMORROW'S PROMPT IS ACTUALLY REALLY FUCKING CUTE OT MAKE UP FOR ALL THE SADNESS I'LL TRY GETTING IT OUT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE FNJFBJDGNJRD
> 
> SO DON'T CRY;;;
> 
> *cries in corner writing this* i'm good


	23. Prompt 23 (USUK [Highschool AU])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sugar: Write something so sweet, it makes your teeth hurt.
> 
> Told you it was gonna be cute^^
> 
> it does seem a little rushed towards the end but I tried;;
> 
> also they're both in high school and they both work set design in the play and stuff so yEAH--

**England's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

First of all, let me get something cleared up: no one is ever allowed to hang out with someone from another clique in this school. Sorry, just had to clarify that before anything else happened in this retelling of one of the weirdest stories of all time.

Well, one that involved Alfred and I, of course.

I know, I know, I'm kind of rushing into all of this, but it's for a good reason, because I have to explain stuff so you know what's going on.

Anyways, I was consider to be a so-called "nerd", also known as someone who likes to study and is not very social. Alfred, on the other hand, was considered to be... well... different. He didn't really fit into any of the social groups, so he just kind of floated around, interacting with everyone at one point or another.

I still remember the day we first talked, him sitting over with us at lunch trying to get a little lesson in Math or whatever. My "friends" kept telling them we were busy, but then I finally accepted with honor (read: out of annoyance), helping him by showing him the quickest, easiest, and most efficient way to set up that equation. He eventually got it, and we just started talking for a little while afterwards.

When the bell rang and everyone made their way to their next classes, I earned some glares from other students, mostly my group of "friends." Now, you might be wondering why I put quotes around that, and no, it's not because I'm saying the word out-loud right now, it's because there was one key event that happened that made them leave me.

_"AAAAARTIIIIIEEEE~" Alfred screamed down the hallway one morning, making me groan at his mere presence. The git was awfully hyper during the morning, and I still haven't grown used to him running down the hallway shouting my name at least twice a week yet. I took out my earbuds, which were playing some sort of electronic music, so I could hear what the hell he had to say. Well, I said something first, actually._

_"What is it this time? Did another person almost blow up the toilets using some sulfur they got their hands on again? Or is it how anther person got cheated on or who they're going out with now?" I predicted, slamming my locket shut, holding my books and binders in my other hand. Facing him, he held up a light yellow flyer, looking as if he had the whole universe in his eyes when he first saw it._

_"'Come be a part of the play this year... audition today...'" I started reading, knowing this was going to be a bad idea on his part, "You're not auditioning for the play, are you? Cause you know what happened last time: 'Alfred F. Jones Almost Breaks Every Fucking Piece of Equipment Backstage in a Giant Catastrophe During Auditions'! Yeah, not interested." I said, starting to walk to my first class of the day. I was stopped by a pleading Alfred, who claimed he would follow me around until I agreed to audition with him._

And he actually kept that promise, coming to every class I had, arguing with the teacher to let him stay with me until they gave up on trying to send him back to his own classes. by the time third period rolled around, I was about 3000% done with his bullshit.

_"ALFRED, I WON'T AUDITION, SO STOP FUCKING FOLLOWING ME AROUND AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BOTHER!" I snapped at him, the whole hallway going silent at my outburst._

_Shit..._

_I realized I did something wrong at that moment, my brain not noticing I did what I did until now. People started to turn away, minding their own business int he cliques and stuff. but I stayed, staring at Alfred with an apologetic look on my face. I couldn't find the right words to say I was sorry, the words "I'm sorry" not even coming to mind._

_"Arthur, I was going to ask you if you actually wanted to do Set Design with me, since I know you're pretty damn artistic from the sketches you do during class. Plus, I won't know anyone there in the first place," He laughed, pointing to another part of the paper I didn't decide to read beforehand._

_Why was I so stupid around him? It makes him seem smart, which is a very bad thing, considering I'm the smarter of the duo._

After agreeing, we went to the first meeting after school, met everyone there, and got assigned jobs, my partner being Alfred, of course. I guess the director observed us in the hallways (not in a creepy way) since a lot of the people there were good friends with who they were paired up with, and if they weren't, then they got someone who they would most likely share a lot of interests with.

Time flew by for the next two months, more meetings being scheduled as we got closer to our first performance, with all of us staying after school longer with every passing day.

During this time period, I grew even closer with Alfred (while being surprised he didn't break anything this time), starting to get some feeling for him. I tried brushing them, off but every damn time I saw him, they just came back, hitting twice as hard.

It wasn't until the evening of the dress rehearsal when it almost slipped out, causing me to lose most of my dignity right then and there to mostly everyone else in the room.

_"Hey, did anyone see my phone? I think I dropped it somewhere and I can't see a damn thing!" I called out while digging through the small props bin, where I think I lost it. A chorus of  "no"'s echoes throughout the empty auditorium, causing me to sigh at the thought of me losing my phone. One helpful idiot (read: Alfred) shouted out saying he was gonna call it. I agreed, thinking what would be the harm in that._

_Except my ringtone for him. And his contact name. but more importantly, the ringtone. It was a song called "I Like You, I Love You" and the ending would literally spill everything. I went into full-blown panic mode and I tried searching my phone, saying I found it before he clicked ca- and he's already calling._

_Luckily, we found my phone pretty quickly, Alfred not listening to the lyrics due to being too busy talking to one of the actresses. A spark of jealously overtook me as I declined the call, the song ending right at the last line, which had to be something along the lines of "I love you,"_

The first two performances went by pretty smoothly, a few touches between Alfred and I making me tense up just a little bit, but it was good. The final performance was the one that got me. Let's just say, we had an exchanging of words that would probably changed the course of our friendship, for better or worse.

_"Hey, Artie?" He whispered, the play less than two minutes away from starting._

_"Yes? What is it?" I sharply whispered back, my face turning a slight red from how close we were due to the limited space backstage. He asked me to meet him behind the curtain after the show was over, for it was "something important," My heart pounded in my chest as I weakly said yes, anxiety and curiosity sipping through my veins._

Before I knew it, we were taking out final bows, cheers from the full house filling the usually quiet space with a lot of celebratory vibes, and not even five minutes after that, I was face-to-face with Alfred, both of us probably having a staring contest and see-who-could-turn-redder-than-the-other type of contest.

_"You already know what I'm going to say, Artie, and I know you feel the same. I'm not always oblivious to that stuff, plus your ringtone was a pretty good giveaway, along with how you always blush whenever we're in the same freaking room" He said, winning the blushing contest by a lot._

_I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my level (myself going on the tips of my toes so I wasn't pulling him all the way down), looking into those ocean blue eyes that stuck around with me ever since the day we first met._

_"Shut up, you bloody git," I muttered, connecting our lips together in what felt like  the best moments of our lives. My arms slowly loosened my grip on his collar and slipped around his neck, his going around my waist, pulling us closer together._

_After what felt like hours, we pulled apart, gazing into each others eyes as we heard screaming from not so far away._

"The whole stage crew was watching us, so don't forget to write that down," Alfred reminded me, watching as I finished my 1,000+ word essay on one of my best high school memories, which only took me... about... two or so hours to type.

"I didn't forget, git," I quickly replied, smiling to myself as we sat next to each other in the library, relaxing since it was the last day of school before winter break. Senior year was always the hardest, since you have to get ready for college and all. But in the end, as long as I have my boyfriend of a little over 2 years Alfred, I think I'll make it.

"I love you," He muttered to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me (and the small school laptop) close to him (we were siting on a bench, haha).

"I love you too," I replied, pecking him on the lips after opening up the webpage to submit the assignment, the document already attached.

**_Submit?_ **

_**No, I Need To Make Changed Y** **es, Submit My Assignment** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died this is way too damn cute^^
> 
> also I checked the one for the 4th of July (America's Birthday) aND DAMN I'M GONNA CRY WHILE WRITING THAT
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this 1.7k word chapter I finished at 11:45PM :')
> 
> Day 23=Complete


	24. Prompt 24 (France)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Numbers: Write a poem or journal entry about numbers that have special meaning to you.
> 
> honhonhon~
> 
> oof i had no clue what to write for this chapter but here we go...

**France's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, you're really interviewing my on my favorite number? What a weird thing," I said to Alfred, who was holding a piece of paper, ready to write down the "valuable" information he needed. His glasses glinted in the light, a determined look on his face.

"Yes I am, cause it's for science, I guess," He said, twirling the open pen between his fingers flawlessly. I shifted slightly, felling a little awkward from this interview thing.

"Anyways, what is your favorite number, just to do this quickly?" He asked, my reply taking a little long than I thought it would. I mean, I've never thought bout this stuff, since I have other better things to do. But I did have a reply, remembering one of my earliest memories when I discussed this with Arthur.

"I have to say... my favorite number... is... 69, like hoe I currently have 69 cents in the pocket," I smirked, a light blush appearing on Alfred's face. Said person laughing slightly, he said, "You know what that means..."

Putting the 69 cents I had on the small table separating us, I put on an act that included fake tears, exclaiming, "I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets."

There was a long silence of three seconds before he stood up, put his hands under the table, and flipped it to the said, running out of the room, shouting, "SCREW THIS I"M FUCKING DONE! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS REFERENCE THAT DAMN VINE! SCREEEEEEEW IIIITT!"

I just laughed at the pissed off Alfred, watching as he complained to every person he could find as he walked down the long hallway, throwing around random phrases.

But I do have to say, 69 is my favorite number.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just turned into a shitpost chapter i cant fikfnrnfer
> 
> it's quality stuff though so^^
> 
> Day 24=Complete


	25. Prompt 25 (Prucan [Including an earlier draft made using USUK])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so:  
> I was originally going to publish the USUK one as the original prompt 25, but soon realized it wasn't the best thing I could do for it. I decided to make a new version, which is the real prompt 25! Anyways, the first part of this is the "real" version, aka the PruCan version, below it being the USUK draft version (separated by the picture^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dread: Write about doing something you don't want to do.

_**PruCan Version:** _

**Quick summary: Canada wants to tell Prussia how he feels about him after such a long time. After weeks of dread filling him as the day he would tell him comes closer, he thinks about if he is really ready to tell him?**

**iT'S GO TIME**

**Canada's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed nervously, walking up the steps to Gilbert's house, not even close to ready to tell him anything.

Thing is, I've always been the quiet type, one to not really express my feelings. Gilbert, on the other hand, was kind of the polar opposite of me: outgoing, popular, a little narcissistic, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I inhaled sharply as I knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer (and actually be there.

Now before I actually do this, I have to explain some things.

First things first, I really freaking like him. A lot. Like, whole lot. Sure, we had our fair share of (mostly stupid) arguments and flirty moments, but that never changed our friendship.

Until I realised how I really felt towards him. I tried everything to get it to go away, even asking Arthur to use some of his magic to make it disappear or something. Even that didn't work and only made it worse.

With each passing day, I held the weight of dread atop my shoulders, easily taking it with me wherever. But as time went on and my feelings get stronger, I knew that the day would come where I had to tell him, the weight becoming unbearable.

And now that day was here, and I honestly didn't want to do it. I was debating over staying in bed all day and waste it sleeping and this, and I just had to tell myself I was going so much that I actually went, now suffering the consequence.

I wanted to back out right now and have dread consume me into a pit of darkness, but I would see the light again one day.

So, I waited a few seconds longer, pleading in my mind that he wouldn't be there. But he was, his annoying and weird (but slightly cute) laughter coming from inside the house. I had about three seconds to ditch him and jump into the nearby bushes or stay there and give him the little rose I got, the colours of the Canadian glad (somehow) on them. If you don't get what I'm saying, I'm saying that somebody somehow dyed the rose red and white.

I froze up, chickening out at the last minute. I braced for impact as I landed in the bush, barely peeking my head out to see what was going on.

Glancing around, I saw the rose there, laying down on the porch in the early afternoon sunlight. At least he'll have something, I guess.

He opened the door, ending the call with whoever he was talking to. He greeted the empty porch with a smile, quickly turning into a frown when he sat no-one waiting for his "amazing" presence that "could brighten up someone's day immediately!" As he once said.

I felt a slight blush appearing on my face as he picked up the rose, a small smile forming on his face. He quickly glanced around and walked back inside, holding the rose in his hand while shutting the door.

I sighed heavily, a new dread of him finding out it was me crashing onto my shoulders, twice as heavy as before.

I didn't want to do it.

I don't want to do it.

But there's that part of my that really does... but I can't. I stood up and started slowly waking away, my mind contradicting itself over and over again.

Yes I can.

No I can't.

Yes I can.

No you cannot tell him that you really like him and that you were the one who left the rose outside and chickened our at the last minute.

"You've should've waited until I actually stopped looking out the window to confess your feelings, you know that, right?" The one and only Gilbert asked through the window, looked at me as I turned to face him.

"Dread, am I right? I mean, who would want to tell the person they like that they like them while waiting the response form them, knowing they probably won't accept you," He started, "but in the end, they do like you back, and you get that heavy-ass pile of dread taken off your shoulders as you hear the words 'I like/love you to0!'"

Waking over to the window he was leaning out of (which positioned in in a place I could be at the same eye level as him), I bravely (and nervously) grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in until we were about an inch apart.

"You don't know what dread feels like, idiot," I muttered as I pulled him in the rest of the way, melting into it.

I guess that dread really was worth it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_ USUK Version _ **

_ _

**oof**

**let's go**

**Britain's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was that time of year again. No, I'm not talking about 4th of July, since that's not for a few months.

No, I'm talking about February 14th, Valentine's Day. The day of love. The day where single people mingle, cards, chocolates, and roses being passed around by adults and children alike. Cardboard boxes being filled to the brim with candy and cards, all signed by one person for another.

This was one of the many days I hated. But hey, it's way better than the shitstorm I call July.

Anyways, I usually stay in on this day, trying not to make human (or country) contact with the outside world, for fear of being hurt, rejected, humiliated, or seeing anyone who tries to flirt with me in general trying to make a move today.

So I stayed in my house, finished the bit of paperwork I had, then went on a movie watching spree, no one to disturb me for the rest of the day. It was nice, especially in the evening when I was watching the ending scene of  _Titanic_. Empty cups of tea and junk food scattered across the coffee table, wrappers on the floor, tissues on the same table so when I cried over the movie, I wouldn't have to get up and get any tissues.

And that's when the fucking doorbell had to ring, right at that moment in time. I glanced outside through one of the car windows, but I didn't see who was at my door. I grunted as I got up, my legs a little wobbly due to not moving around at al during the day.

As I got closer to the door, I heard the familiar hums from someone I knew, well, someone I knew for a very long time and that has their own special day in July.

I hesitated opening the door, not wanting to let the familiar American in. I've been waiting for this day for a while, my feelings for him growing overtime. But it was still too soon, and I don't think we're ready for anything yet.

I slowly backed away, only to get another ring and a shout for my name, the sentence continuing with, "I know you're in there, Artie! You're probably crying over the  _Titanic_  again like you do every year!"

That git, I tell you.

I wanted to open the door so bad, but I knew I couldn't. I just had to keep it closed, that's all. Nothing hard.

I walked back to the couch slowly, only to realise that I've given him a spare key centuries ago, just inc awe he needed to pop by. Of course, I haven't changed the lock, but I'm pretty sure he would've lost it by now.

"There you are! Why didn't you answer the door?"

Are you fucking kidding me right now.

I sighed, turning my head slowly towards the energetic Alfred. I stared at him, a noticeable acoustic guitar strapped around him.

"Why did you bring a guitar here..?" I questioned, watching as he brought it around so he could actually play it. He just smiled, not answering any of my questions.

Sitting down next to me, he slowly started to strum it, singing softly.

**(Song: "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings", yes I did read "How To Win a Tsundere's Heart and I highly recommend it^^)**

"She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.  
She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
And shake her up.  
I bet I could,"

As the song went on, I felt my dread fading away, turning into something more romantic.

Like love.

At the end of the song, I sighed, cursing the day of love as I kissed the younger boy, not caring that the TV was still on to the scene of Jack dying with Rose crying out helplessly.

What a day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof hope you liked both versions^^  
> Day 25=Complete


	26. Prompt 26 (Britain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooof there are gonna be some (literal) war flashbacks in this
> 
> and i should stop complaining how tired i am lmao

 

**also America is a smol child... like... THIS SMOL**

**anyways here ya go**

**Britain's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sometimes remember the times when Alfred was a young and carefree child under my rule. No problems or anything, just a little goofball exploring and having his own fun. Ah, how centuries can fly by really quickly. 

But sometimes, I lingered over my memories, how many countless day and night I spent with the young boy, watching as he grew up. But as time went on, I began to neglect him, and soon that brought us to where we are today: a hot mess.

Which brings be back to one memory I had with him, one that happened late at night, around 1:30 in the morning. I was catching up on sleep due to all the paperwork I had done until 3AM previous nights.

_I heard the stomping of feet running towards my study, in which it had only been about an hour or so since I've went to bed. It was probably Alfred, who would always come running to my room around this hour. Of course, I haven't heard it recently due to him actually getting a good night's rest in recent events. I sat up, waiting for the moment he--_

_"AAAAAAHHH!" He cried out, bursting through the door as he tackled me into a hug, tears streaming down his face as he tried to say something, only fragments of sentences actually coming out._

_"Battle... guns... cold... you..." He stuttered, holding on tight. Surprised, i stayed in the current position, then slowly wrapped my arms around the smaller nation, reassuring him with phrases like everything was going to be alright.  
_

_"Breath for a moment, then tell me what the dream was about," I muttered, going back into an upright position, placing Alfred into a sitting position right in front of me. He immediately adjusted his legs so they were in the "criss-cross applesauce" form, wiped his tears away, then explained (to an extent) what the dream was about._

_"Well, I was grown up, a-and it was pouring rain in a grassy field. I-I sounded different, somehow having a but of a d-different a-accent," He started, stuttering a little bit while explaining, "You were pointing a gun at me, but then you fell on the ground, crying. I don't remember exactly what you said, but it ended with me leaving you there, broken down in tears. I wasn't sure if I was crying or not, but then it changed. It changed to the day you took me home for the first time, how h-happy I was..." He started crying again as I realized what had happened._

_I pulled him into a hug, my breath becoming a little shaky in the process. he had seemed to calm down and hugged back, mostly for reassurance towards me._

_"I promise I'll never leave you, Artie..." He muttered, still a little uncomfortable calling me anything else besides that. I let out a sigh, replying, "Don't make promises you can't keep, little one."_

I felt something warm trickle down my face, realizing it was a tear. I guess remembering that was a little too much for me, considering the past should stay in the past. I wiped it away quickly, trying to focus back onto the book I was currently reading but have stopped to think about these things. Crying didn't normally happen to me, but when it did, I got over it quickly.

But this one seemed to take longer than expected, the sadness lingering in my mind for I don't know how long. There was one quote that I read one time, and it has always come up during times like this, especially when thinking about times before Alfred became independent...

**_"You realize that our mistrust of the future makes it hard to give up the past."_ **

**_~Chuck Palahniuk_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck...
> 
> Day 26=Complete 


	27. Prompt 27 (North & South Italy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Closed Doors: What's behind the door? Why is it closed?
> 
> Heck i'm so late Help

**North Italy's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked at the closed door, emptiness lying inside it. It wasn't a big space, probably enough to fit 3 people, maybe even 4 people if we tried hard enough, into the small space.

My brother was looking at it also, a devilish grin on his face. He was planning something stupid or good, and he would probably succeed either way.

"You know what lies behind this door, Feli?" He asked, me replying with me shaking me head, "Well, what lies behind here is a place to store all my tomatoes that Spain gives me, a special place that will not be filled with all that pasta!"

"Ve~ But why can't I keep some of my extra pasta in there?" I started, bringing up two bowls of pasta (giving one to Romano, obviously), "You know that the fourth pantry won't hold anymore of it..."

We looked over at that fourth pantry, strands of pasta sticking out from the sides and the bottom of the door. We shuddered, praying it wouldn't open up by accident anytime soon.

"I think we should put tomatoes in there, just to be safe," Romano argued, his stubbornness showing.

"I think there should be pasta in there!" I argued back, my own stubbornness showing.

"Tomatoes!"

"Pasta!"

"Tomatoes!"

"Pasta!"

"TOMATOES, YOU BASTARD!"

"PASTA, YOU-"

"How about pasta and tomatoes, each side being divided!" A voice shouted, a figure with that  ** _thicc_**  ass waking in. Of course, that's what Romano always thinks, someone's even sleep taking about the Spaniard.

"Why didn't I think of that," Romano muttered, a light blush coming on his face as Antonio threw in a bowl of pasta (Romano's bowl, more specifically) with a fresh, ripe tomato that he brought along with him.

I thanked Antonio as he took Romano with him, a bit of friendly arguing going on between them. I chuckled at the two, thinking about how why they're awesome for each other, eating my own bowl of pasta.

And boy, was it good~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO FUCKING MINUTES BEFORE THE DEADLINE I'M CRYING (on Wattpad lmao)
> 
> Day 27=Complete


	28. Prompt 28 (Canada ft. The BTT + America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadow: Imagine you are someone's shadow for a day.
> 
> Also the title looks like something you would see for a song lmao
> 
> and smol child Canada has been noticed~
> 
> Anyways...

**Canada's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone always talked to one another; making friends, being social, gossiping, whatever the next trend or new meme was, etc. But I was a loner, someone who didn't really like talking to everyone.

But one day, my brother Alfred decided to make me be social and try to help em "get out there," so he said.

I agreed  _only_  because he said he would pay for anything involving food for the next two weeks, today included, not because I wanted to do this or anything.

I followed him as he talked to random strangers at literately every love he went. Hell, he even know most of their names, bringing up past events they had together, like he's witness everything.

Taking mental notes on how I should try and talk to others, I was finally introduced to these three guys who seemed a little older than us. An albino, a blonde, and a dark haired man stood together, laughing about some stupid joke Alfred just made. It was tempting to laugh, but I held it in, myself being a little awkward around the others.

"This is Matthew, or Mattie, as I like to call him!" Alfred exclaimed, wrapping an arm around me while pulling my closer, a light shade of pink appearing on my face, "and I'm making him be social because I think my brother needs to have more people skills for the future!"

I quickly waved, trying to sink down into the nearby bench, avoiding conversations with others. But, Alfred made me talk, and eventually, I was answering questions on my own, stepping out of his shadow. But I was still under it, however, trying to protect myself from the harsh lights of interacting with a lot of other people.

I learned that Francis (the blonde one, apparently) liked to talk a lot about himself, mostly about how stylish his hair was. But of course, he wasn't completely self-centred. I took a mental not Of this behaviour, that being, "talk about yourself, but don't be too obnoxious about it."

Antonio (the dark haired one) was one to be a little obsessive and clingy at times, trying to always be interested in what everyone was talking about. I didn't see it as a bad thing, but it's not like he wasn't being ignored this entire time. That note was, "be involved, but don't always want/need attention."

The last one, Gilbert, was a bit harder to read. He wasn't an attention-whore (excuse my language), but seemed like someone who would be pretty narcissistic. But with those types of people, they just seem like that on the outside, having a lot of good characteristics on the inside (including their narcissism, but that's not important). That note had to be, "don't be too self-centered, but have confidence!"

At the end after the hours of taking and eating and waking, it was finally sunset. Beard on a personal reflection, I've seem to have grown living under my brother, learning a lot from him. He let me hand out with someone the cool people he knew, gave me a few lessons on being social, all that stuff.

Walking home with Alfred, he said how amazing I did and how I ships shadow him again one day, me graciously accepting while looking down at the sloppy phone. number written on my forearm. A small note underneath read, "Call me sometime, maybe we can hang??? -G"

I smiled to myself, Alfred teasing me for the rest of the night, saying how amazing his plan was and how he should've taken me out to do this way earlier in my life. I just laughed a long, thinking about how I'm breaking out of my own shell, the shadow of my brother protecting nothing anymore besides the past me, the new me taking control of how I should be interacting with others. I smiled to myself, a small twinkle in my eyes. I'm getting there...

Slowly, but surely.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think that Canada sometimes is overshadowed by America, so Canada has to try and interact with others, meeting new people, etc. so that he can become a better person himself, building his own character.
> 
> Day 28=Complete
> 
> Goodnight to me wHOO—


	29. Prompt 29 (Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't wrote about him in a while so here we go^^
> 
> Prompt: Good Vibes: What makes you smile? What makes you happy?
> 
> another quality shitpost by yours truly

**Russia's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What makes me smile and what makes me happy, hmm? Well, I couldn't possibly answer that. Not easily, anyways. 

I do remember one time something that made me smile, but it was so long ago that I can't remember it all. But...

I did write it down so I wouldn't forget, so here it is!

_It was yet another cols, snowy day here in Russia, and I thought, "Hmm... why don't I do something different besides scare the shit out of (almost) everyone else?" So I did, and by that I paid Germany a little visit._

_Knocking on his door, it opened slightly, making me walk in with nothing better to do. It was dark throughout the house, making me think he wasn't home or something. Maybe he was out with Italy or someone like that. Most likely the two he usually hung out with. Defiantly not Prussia, since he had way better things to do._

_Anyways, I kept walking until I found a room full or blueprints and miniature figures, probably Japan's doing. Not being interested in the important documents that could probably do some major destruction, I decided to mess around with the tiny toys, playing with them as if I was a small kid once again._

_I swear I heard footsteps while I hummed a tune to myself, glancing over my shoulder at the empty doorway. I've been there for less than five minuets and it was already starting to get creepy._

**_Step_ **

_Yep. I heard that one alright._

_**Step, Step, Step** _

_I turned around, only to face Germany, in which he kicked me where it really mattered._

_I just smiled, looking at his oh-shit-I-just-fucked-up face as he tried backing away from me, foot now back onto the ground. I do have to admit, it did hurt, but the anger inside of me blocked it out._

_"I̴ ̴h̸a̷v̶e̵ ̶t̸o̸ ̷l̸e̶t̷ ̵y̵o̵u̷ ̷k̸n̵o̴w̴ ̸y̴o̸u̷ ̶d̴o̶n̴'̵t̵ ̷k̸n̴o̶w̶ ̷w̶h̸o̵ ̴y̶o̵u̵'̷r̵e̷ ̵d̷e̵a̴l̴i̶n̴g̵ ̶w̶i̷t̶h̴.̷ ̷I̸ ̸m̴a̷y̸ ̴s̶e̴e̷m̵ ̴c̶o̶o̴l̵ ̷o̶n̷ ̴t̶h̸e̴ ̵o̴u̵t̶s̷i̵d̴e̷ ̶b̴u̵t̴ ̵I̵'̷m̶ ̷s̶t̶i̴l̴l̴ ̸t̷h̸e̸ ̸c̶r̸e̴e̸p̵y̸ ̷m̶o̶t̷h̵e̸r̷f̴u̷c̸k̴e̶r̶ ̵y̸o̶u̶ ̶w̶i̴l̷l̸ ̸a̷l̸w̵a̵y̸s̴ ̸s̴e̴e̷ ̸m̸e̸ ̶a̸s̵ ̶f̸r̴o̴m̶ ̴n̴o̸w̴ ̵o̷n̷,̷" I said, the creepy aura coming back around me once again._

Everytime I think about that, all I can do is laugh, remembering how Germany looked like he was about to shit himself when he saw how bad he fucked up at the moment. It made my happy and smile so much everyone thinks I'm insane with I think about it

I chucked to myself at the funny memory, closing my small journal for the evening. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof yay
> 
> time to study
> 
> Day 29=Complete


	30. Prompt 30 (Germany & Prussia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shopping: Write about your shopping wishlist and how you like to spend money.
> 
> Meet Alex/The Author, making quality shitposts since 2015

**Germany's POV**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on, why don't we grab some beers and paaaarty~," Gilbert exclaimed, trying to drag me over to that section of the store. I profoundly denied, stating I still had some of my dignity left in me.

He laughed at that, waking with me as we got the last few items on the list. He did keep mentioning it as we got to the register, my irritation level getting higher and higher with every word he spoke.

"I promise that you won't regret it! And you can even bring anyone you like, and I mean literally anyone you want! Just please let me go get some—" I cut him off with the death glare, one not as scary as Ivan's glare, but still pretty damn scary to scare Gilbert.

"I'll shut up now," He muttered, his face pale from how scared he currently was. Heavily sighing, it was our turn to pay when I heard the sound of boots running away, only to notice my idiotic brother was—

"GILBERT YOU GET YOU AND YOUR SLIGHTLY-DRUNK ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES YOU PIECE OF SCHEIßE  **(AN: crap/shit)**! AND I SWEAR I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE SO YOU CAN FUCKING STARVE AND COMPLAIN, AND I'LL TAKE YOU PHOKE ALSO SO YOU WONmT BE ABLE TO CONTACT ANYONE, AND I KNOW YOU DO FUCKING NOT HAVE ANTONIO AND FRANCIS' PHONE NUMBERS MEMORISED CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING DITZ WHO CANT REMEMBER WHAT HE HAD FOR FUCKING BREAKFAST THIS MORNING..." I yelled, continuing on as we ran out of the store (all my money and cards in my pocket along with my phone), down through the small town, down a busy street, and right into the mall, in which I lost my idiotic brother.

Guessing he went into one of the stores, I started looking around, myself feeling as though I fitted in, but was a little different than the rest of the people here on a Saturday night. I wasn't in my usual attire of a uniform due to Gilbert convincing me (and forcing me) to wear casual clothes out for once in my life. I guess it did work, considering I looked like I'd fit in perfectly with a group of high school or college students.

I never got weird glances or anything, which felt nice. Eventually, after wandering for a few minutes or so, I stumbled upon this one store that caught my eye. It was dark, but intriguing... so I went inside.

~~~ 11:11 wish: for this shitpost to be quality shit (aka timeskip)~~~

"Lugwig? Where are you?" Gilbert called out for my as I ran up to him, 2 bags in each of my hands. I smiled cheekily, causing a concerned look to cross his face.

"1) What the hell did you just buy? And 2) Why didn't you bring ZE AWESOME GILBERT along with you?" He asked, point to my bags/me, then at himself whole exclaiming how "awesome" he was.

"Well... I got so many things, such a a bunch of band shirts, TV show merchandise pins, and anything else that was thrown into the mix! Also, I went to this other store, and it was having this crazy huge sale, in which I bought about 10 movies or so, obviously rated PG-13 or R, cause kids movies are lame..." I continued taking like I was some teenager who just gotten a bunch of band merch and were so happy from it even though they would outgrow the phase sooner ot later, depending.

I kept taking as we made it back to the grocery store, where my car was par—

"WE FORGOT THE FUCKING GROCERIES!" I yelled dropping my bags in the trunk as we ran off back into the store, the cashier not happy with us returning after that our outburst from earlier.

"Whoops,"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30=Complete


	31. Prompt 31 (Chibitalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be January 31st prompt but I never finished it so it's being uploaded a day late^^
> 
> sMOL CHILD GETS HIS OWN CHAPTER
> 
> Prompt: The Professor: Write about a teacher that has influenced you.

**Chibitalia's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I never really had a teacher who influenced me, because I never actually  _had_  any teachers. But, the person who did influence me is probably Holy Rome.

I do miss him, but he never returned after he promised he would. But I should stop worrying, or maybe not. I don't know.

He did influence me a whole lot though, such as doing a whole lot for me, helping out, and just being an amazing friend/whatever he was to me.

I haven't changed one bit since we first met, but with everyday he's gone, it feels as if I'm growing up without someone to influence me as much as he did.

But I do have to say, I did take one major thing from him along with all the ways he's influenced me; how to love.

But he does act a little strange around me sometimes, like if he thinks of me differently than how I really am... hmm...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have a lot to work with for this chapter (especially off the top of my head AND for the smol Chibitalia/HRE)
> 
> That's why it's so short lmao
> 
> I tried though, and I swear the prompt for Feb. 1st will be longer
> 
> Day 31=Complete a day late lol


	32. Prompt 32 (HRE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry nghhhh
> 
> Prompt: Rewrite a Poem: Take any poem or short story you find anywhere. Rewrite it in your own words. 
> 
> Poem Source: https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/voice-of-my-aching-heart
> 
> this poem relates to him so much I can't

**HRE's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A poem I always remembered, even through my darkest days, was one that relegated to my so much, mostly on a personal level. I never told anyone about it, for fear they would backlash me. Of course, I didn't want that to happen, so I kept it a secret, even from Italy.

Ah, my dear Italy, oh how I missed her with every passing day **(A/N: he's still fucking oblivious to the fact that Italy is a boy).** I said I would come back soon, but in the state I was in right now, I don't think I would see her anytime soon.

So, in case anything happened to me, even death, I would have a letter prepared for her! Well... the poem... but in my own words so it doesn't look like I copied the whole thing.

It went like this:  
_"I have always felt alone except when with you._  
_This is the voice of my aching heart and believe it's true._  
_You showered your love on me for a very short duration._  
_I don't know how I will handle this frustrating separation._  
_Your memories always flow in my mind and bloodstream._  
_Your sight immediately brings on my face a happiness gleam._  
_True love has got the power to conquer all the inhibitions._  
_One enjoys his life journey under all conditions._  
_Voice of my aching heart will never go in vain._  
_Clouds of love in my stressed life will for sure once again rain._  
_Unfulfilled desires of life will then give me no more troubles,_  
_Whether I achieve something great or just get reduced to rubble."_

Now you see how it applies to her and I so well; how we're far apart and how much we miss each other. I did still have the gift she gave me before I left, but it almost got destroyed in one of the recent events that has happened.

Sighing, I started my letter, the words coming to me naturally in my own mind, the words flowing on the page like music out of an instrument.

_My dearest Italy,_

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I am no longer with you. Don't cry... please... I just want you to know that we were such an amazing team, friends, lovers, anything, as long as we were together._

_I also want you to know that you meant the world to me, and I hope you felt the same way about me. I don't want that to hold you down, though, because we all have to move on eventually._

_Just know this, in the form of a poem._

_We've always been together, and I miss you,_  
_The words I'm about to say are all 100% true._  
_We fell in love in such a short amount of time,_  
_I couldn't believe how hard it was to say goodbye._  
_I always think of you, like it's my life force,_  
_I smile every time, sometimes making me loose course._  
_My love for you is stronger than anything in my path,_  
_I hope everyone that believes in me will feel my undeniable wrath._  
_My desires to see you again rise every morning,_  
_Clouds of the uncertainty of my future that is like a sky that is pouring._  
_But if I do die or disappear, just remember this,_  
_I will love you with all my heart, and I know I will be missed._

_Love,_  
_Holy Rome_ ❤️

Tears fell down my cheeks as I reread my writing, sealing it in an envelope that I hope never has to be sent to her. I marked it "To Italy~" and put it in the drawer dedicates to if something happened to me, being updated at least once a week to make sure that everything is alright for when something happens.

Carefully placing it on top of the pile, I sighed, staring at my neat cursive handwriting on the envelope.

The drawer slammed shut and I made my way towards the door, wiping my tears off and putting on a tough face.

I just hope she never receives the letter...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecking heck that was sad
> 
> Day 32=Complete


	33. Prompt 33 (North Italy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jewelry: Write about a piece of jewelry. Who does it belong to?
> 
> Just something a little short and sweet^^

**North Italy's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I held a little necklace in my hand, a gift that I got just a few months ago from an unknown sender. It was on my dresser that morning when I woke up. I was so confused, questions like "Who left this here?" circulating throughout my head.

It was a plain gold chain, with a little F embedded with small rubies placed on it. Along with that, there also was another charm that was a small little bowl of pasta, one that had all different types of jewels on it.

The only other thing that was left there was a small bouquet of flowers to top it all off, tears of happiness and sadness flowing down my cheeks. Happy because that was so freaking thoughtful of them to get this for me, sad because I had no clue who they were from and why they were there.

I wore it everyday, but hid it form everyone so they wouldn't know. I didn't want anyone to know o retell me anything, because I wanted to find out who they were from by myself or them coming forward and just telling me it was them, making sure they weren't lying.

The flowers were a helpful hint, but one that didn't really get me anywhere due to no book in anyone's house having anything about it.

I did hear that they were Ludwig's national flower, but he denied it everytime, claiming what they were saying was false. Obviously, I believed it, since I could trust him 100%!

The next few nights were restless for me, curious if the mystery person would come back. Hell, I even stayed up for hours on end, holding onto the necklace as if it would drag the mystery person in here and reveal themselves to me.

I stopped after a week or so, my curiosity fading away from this whole thing. I just thought it was a friendly gift from Romano or something. I don't know.

I'll just have to keep dreaming on, I suppose.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just guess on who gave the necklace to Feli...
> 
> Maybe this will be continued in tomorrow's prompt...
> 
> I'll try lmao
> 
> Day 33=Complete


	34. Prompt 34 (North Italy Because It's Continued From Yesterday's Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sounds: Sit outside for about an hour. Write down the sounds you hear.
> 
> this one is the second part to yesterday's chapter so hERE WE GO!

**North Italy's POV**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The ice cracked under my feet as I walked on the frozen ground, puddles of water seeping out of the ground frozen from the coldness of winter. The leaves froze also, stiff and cold to the touch.

Winter was the worst, especially at Ludwig's place.

I came prepared though, layers upon layers of warm winter socks keeping me warm! A coat, hat and gloves also; but the cozy, fuzzy, colourful and cute winter socks though! I looked fine in them~

Besides that, it was cold outside. And I'm not taking, "On no it's 10° Celsius (50° Fahrenheit) outside so that means I should layer up" cold, I'm taking "Holy shit it's fucking cold out here my balls are gonna freeze off" type of cold. I shivered slightly at the small gust of wind, bits of snow and ice flying around near the ground. Looking around, I was still in the field, but something was running towards me... (Read: Lugwig was running towards me looking  _really_  pissed off).

"FELICIANO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING ALMOST NOTHING FOR CLOTHES BUT ALMOST AMERICA'S POPULATION WORTH OF WINTER SOCKS?! ALSO WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE WHEN YOU CAN CATCH FUCKING FROSTBITE AFTER AN HOUR OR SO IF YOU'RE ONLY WEARING THAT?!" He shouted, running towards me. He literally dragged me back inside, more wind blowing, more ice cracking under both our footsteps, and sniffles from my runny nose (the coldness starting to get to me, and it's bad).

I touched my neck with my glove, hearing my heart pounding in my ears as I didn't feel the golden chain I always felt there. I struggled out of Lugwig's grip on my hood and ran away, retracing my steps in order to find the lost piece of me I never would let go (except taking a shower and that stuff).

"Where is it? Where the hell is it?! I muttered under my breath, looking though the snow to see if my part of it would show up. To my luck, I saw nothing, Ludwig running back towards me to see what was wrong.

"I can't find it... shit... that gift meant the world to me, even though I didn't know who gave it to me..." Tears started flowing down my face as my hands got numb and weak from being in the snow, myself starting to get a little drowsy in the mix.

Lugwig cleated his throat and motioned me to stand up, a sad smile on his face. I could tell right away that he felt sorry for me, but a rush of coldness swept through me before I could continue that thought.

"Come on, let's go back," He muttered as he swung me over his shoulder like I was nothing, tiredness and coldness taking over me as he dragged me back to his house, the last words I heard from him being, "I know who gave that to you..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I pass out like Italy just did, except out of pure tiredness
> 
> Day 34=Complete


	35. Prompt 35 (Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof another shitpost coming at you with everyone's favorite creepy bastard
> 
> Slightly based off the episode where Britain was trying to make friends
> 
> Prompt: War and Peace: Write about a recent conflict.

**Russia's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked around the empty room, being the first one at yet another world meeting. It was kinda boring, yet felt nice to not have anyone look at you with a terrified face.

Until the unknown Arthur walked into the room, a slightly nervous and disappointed look on his face. I shot him a smile, one that meant "nice to see you again," but I saw that he inferred it as a "hello I'm a creepy bastard" smile, among him look away instantly.

"Oh Arthur~" I said while walking towards his seat, each step bringing a more uncomfortable aura around him. I kept smiling until I was right next to him. By that I don't mean about a foot away for space; I meant right next to him.

"The bloody hell do you want, bastard?" He muttered, trying to shove me off. I stayed of course, putting a nice face on.

"I just want to be friends, that's all! Isn't this what friends do?~" I said, somehow getting even closer to him.

"Yeah, and then try to 'become one' with me? I'll have to deny that offer," He replied, finally getting me off of him. I bounced back, of course, and was practically on top of him when one of my fellow countries (more like half of them) came in and tried  to pull me off of my new best friend, muttering something about isolating me for a very long time. They know it wasn't going to work, since they all remember what happened last time! I still have that patch of Francis' hair and I believe Alfred and Gilbert still have the giant scars I gave them both!

"Come on, Ivan. Let's get you back into you insane corner where you belong," Kiku muttered, being one of the people dragging me to my chair that was now far away from everyone else.

Oh well! I guess being fucking terrifying  _does_  have disadvantages!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly based off me trying to be affectionate towards my sister but my dad telling me to stop annoying her;;
> 
> Me= Russia  
> My sister= Britain  
> My dad= literally every country dragging Russia off of Britain
> 
> Day 35=Complete


	36. Prompt 36 (Canada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing shitpost i'M SORRY;;;
> 
> Prompt: Frame It: Write a poem or some phrases that would make for good wall art in your home.
> 
> Also there's one about building a campfire coming up soon and that's gonna be a shitpost involving the Axis Powers

**Canada's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked at the now covered walls, all nearly painted into a nice shade of light grey. It was file for a change, since the colour of my old interior was fading away and wasn't interesting enough anymore.

But when they dry, it'll be all too boring, so I asked Google what I should do with the walls. Of course, I got no answers (and no website really helped either, just kinda gave the general generic answers).

But! There is a but to this whole thing! What if I write and frame a bunch of phrases that'll surely grab everyone's attention? That sounds like a good idea.

So I went back to Google, searching for some nice and fluffy quotes, also piling pit a few darker ones to even it out. I seem small and innocent, but there's a little bit of me that's not always like that, haha.

I worked until almost midnight, when the paint finally dried, me having over a hundred different quotes, phrases, and even short poems to paint! My favourite one had to be one I came up with on my own:

_You see that star up in the sky?_   
_Yeah, that's you._   
_Shining brightly through the night._   
_When it's gone dim, I'll know your down._   
_So I'll come around,_   
_And turn that frown upside down._   
_Because being happy is what matters._   
_And little sad things,_   
_Should be put behind us._

I know it doesn't rhyme or anything, but it's more freeverse in a way, and I really think it's nice! I should get to bed, considering I need to actually finish this tomorrow, and you can't do that without some shut-eye!

**~~~ Time Skip bright to you by what Alfred did during the night^^~~~**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps downstairs; multiple, actually. I didn't really bother, considering it was probably Alfred, Francis, or even Gilbert barging in here unannounced once again, considering they all have keys to get inside.

But then I checked the time. 2:41AM.

Yep, someone's up to something.

Rubbing my eyes with my hands, I slowly made my way downstairs, the smell of chemicals becoming stronger with every step I took.

There were a few chucked from the mystery person along with the crinkling of some plastic, a sound that was al to familiar.

"Alfred, what are you doing!" I shouted, making him drop the can and the burger he was holding, a squeak escaping his mouth, "Don't you know what time it is?! Honestly, what are you even do-"

And that's when it hit me: he spray painted my wall, or something onto it. Not an ordinary wall, the wall I just painted!

A flick of the the lights answered my question as I saw wording, me making out, "Italy had got right in front of Germany. He put one hand on his shoulder and the other was roaming the other's body. 'Ludwig,' he said in a seductive voice, 'don't you want to play with me. I'm getting awfully bored ,and the toys aren't enough. Won't you give me your big German co-'"

And that's all I read up to until I found myself chasing the American down the block, myself only wearing a t-shirt and boxers while he was wearing all black attire, even black makeup to his himself even more. Of course, I still knew who he was. I also wondered how he wrote that so clearly, but hey, I'll possibly never know...

After all, he is my annoying brother.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is an actual GerIta story from there, and it's what my friends and I like to refer to as "The Nutella Fic"
> 
> You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13285263
> 
> Day 36=Complete


	37. Prompt 37 (Britain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Puzzle: Write about putting together the pieces of puzzles.
> 
> Wattpad wasn't working during this time so it's up here first (missing prompts will be uploaded soon^^)

**Britain's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"A missing piece? What do you mean by that?" I muttered towards Francis, that twat who most likely lost the last damn piece to the puzzle we were doing together while our bosses have yet another conference. I think they're trying to make us get along, but that obviously isn't working, since we bicker either way. I retraced our steps, seeing if there was any evidence of the piece being taken.

"Come on, Britain! One missing piece won't hurt us, even if the puzzle won't be completed without it... oh..." He sighed, realizing that it was a very noticeable piece right in the center of the puzzle. One that held some sort of importance, especially to me.

"You know who gave me that, right?" I spat, my anxiousness going through the roof. I couldn't forget that day, and I know I've talked about it multiple times, making sure I would never forget it. "Yes, yes, I remember. You talk about it almost every chance you get when you have it on you. Since you've known me for such a long time, I can recite every damn word of that story." I chuckled at Francis making that big of a claim. But he looked... serious. Obviously I motioned him to start, seeing if he could actually recite the whole thing.

"It was a couple years after Alfred's independence, about five years or so, when he invited you to his birthday party, like he always does," _Damn, he was right..._ " You were busy with your own things, plus you really didn't want to go. So you politely refused, or rather, you declined, but made me do it for you since you were so scared about facing him after 'such a short time' as you like to say," I felt my cheeks heat up, remembering sending a letter to Francis, practically begging him to tell Alfred I wasn't going.

"You also asked if you could send him the package that you sent along with the letter, which you specifically said 'not to open or else I will be coming for you and your perverted ass.' Ah~ I remember like it was yesterday," He continued, laughing to himself as he then admired to opening the package before sending it to Alfred, myself becoming infuriated. Around this time, I would usually snap, but I kept my cool this time around.

"You sent a puzzle decorated with Alfred's flag design at the time, you describing in the letter about how often you yelled at the person making it to get it right or you'll curse them with... your weird-ass magic or something," I sat back down after looking for the piece that whole time he was talking, that leaving my mind with the memory entering my mind. "I solved it myself at first, all 100 pieces put together in a timely manner. Afterwards, people started becoming curious as to what it was, but they asked after I have shipped it overseas to the Alfred we know. I made sure it was addressed from you, so that part's okay."

"Really? Well, I kind of see why, since he had to know it was from me," I replied, the door to exit the room opening. I thought it was out bosses, who would have made no progress whatsoever. But it was the other door, the one that wouldn't usually open during times like this unless there was some sort of emergency, like if Ivan threatened to take over another major country, or if Romano got into another argument with literally anyone and threatened to beat the shit out of them, especially if he mentioned our names in his ranting.

"I even made my own to give back to you, but you never told me what you did with it, until now," That voice I hated hearing (well, it was around second of third place on my list, Francis being in first) said, Francis and I turning out heads to face the American in the doorway, a cup in his hand as his method of listening in on us, "Whenever I asked, you always dismissed my comment, trying to change the topic. But at least now I know you use it." I glanced down at the almost completed puzzle Francis and I were working on, that one empty space from the middle bothering the hell out of me. I flinched, turning my head back towards Alfred.

"You looking for this? Found it in the hallway while I was coming here," Alfred asked, holding up the small puzzle piece we were missing. I smiled, as I took it from him, Francis staring in awe at it,

"Now I know why it was so important, since it included one of the small things you left with him," Francis whispered, a soft smile appearing on his face.

A little heart-shaped pendant, which I gave to Alfred many years before he even had any thoughts of leaving. I never seen him wear it anytime after his independence, but I somehow knew he still had it on him. I put the missing piece in, the puzzle finally being whole once again, like Alfred being here completes my heart, the tear in it slowly being stitched up every time I seen that damn wanker.

"It's perfect,"

 

**(A/N: Imagine the smol Alfred is wearing a pendant lmao)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 37=Complete
> 
> get ready for a shitpost next lmao


	38. Prompt 38 (The Axis Powers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof here we go... a shitpost... again...
> 
> Prompt: Fire-starters: Write about building a fire.
> 
> this is gonna be weird

**Germany's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Feliciano was running around due to his hair "accidentally" catching on fire, Kiku was trying to help Feliciano, using on of the blankets we had on this shitty island, by waving it around, only making it worse that it already was. That leaves me, trying to throw Feliciano into the water to get the fire to stop, only to make him squirm and scream even more that he already was/more than usual.

Well, about how it got to this...

It started just fifteen minutes ago, Feliciano starting a fire, Kiku trying to find some food for us, and me, trying to gather more firewood while also in search of food. I didn't trust that fool starting a fire, but he would get lost withing thirty seconds if he entered this hell of a forest. Kiku reluctantly agreed with me, mostly trying to convince me to let him stay and start a fire. I declined his request and went n my way, the other two doing the same.

As I got deeper into the forest, trying not to trip over some branches in the ground, I kept wondering how bad it could be leaving Feliciano alone for a couple of minutes. I guess he had a certain amount of responsibility to keep everything in order after him being with me for such a long time. So I let my thoughts, be, returning back to my task of finding good wood and a little bit of food.

That's when it happened; Feliciano screaming my country name multiple times, causing me to rush back to see what the hell he did this time, only to trip on one of the mysterious branches weaving in and our of the ground. However, I did not let that stop me and kept going, a little bit of blood seeping through the small cuts on my left arm. It was a thorn bush I've fallen into, and my left arm just had to be the one to take all the impact.

Anyways, I kept running, coming onto the beach to see Feliciano's curl and part of his hair on fire, Kiku trying to get it to go out. I stood there for a minute, wondering if I should leave it alone and left Kiku handle it or actually help him put it out- oh forget it. I ran over to the panicking Italian and picked him up, trying to throw him into the damn ocean that was literally right next to us. I sighed in annoyance towards Kiku, who claimed he never thought that would work. Feliciano was heavily breathing, making his way back onto shore. His hair was slightly messy and a little darker than it should be, but nothing else was too majorly affected.

"Thanks, Lugwig!" He exclaimed, going back to the fire to continue making whatever he was making, most likely pasta. I smiled to myself, Kiku still looking very confused about the whole situation.

"What the hell just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this was so short and stupid I can't  
> Day 38=Complete


	39. Prompt 39 (America & Britain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUYS I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING OFF FOR SO LONG!!!  
> ALL PROMPTS (until 71 or so so it corresponds with the day) WILL BE UPDATED THIS WEEK SO BE READY LMAO  
> anyways...  
> ~~~  
> this was an utter shitpost cause this prompt just spoke for itself
> 
> prompt 40's will also
> 
> Prompt: Coffee & Tea: Surely you drink one or the other or know someone who does- write about it!

**America's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, ALFRED, WE'RE SERVING TEA AT THE FUCKING PARTY!" Arthur yelled at me, chucking one of my very expensive boxes of instant coffee out the window and onto the street. I ran towards the window, watching as people walked over it, ignored it, and stomped on it, disgusted by it. I sighed, that obviously not helping me calm down.

"BUT WHY NOT?! COFFEE IS FUCKING AMAZING AND IS WAY BETTER THAN YOUR COOKING WILL EVER BE!" I yelled back, a look of pure offense staring back at me. I only smirked as I grabbed one of his expensive tea boxes, threatening to throw it out the window of his apartment.

"WELL BRITISH FOOD WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN THAT NASTY AMERICAN FOOD, IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL IT THAT!" He argued back, jumping towards the box I was holding in my hand, "AND GIVE ME THAT BOX BACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF, WANKER!" Successfully shoving him off, I stuck my arm out the window, the box three seconds away from doom. We both stopped moving, Arthur staring at the innocent box in my hand.

"Don't you dare drop that or I swear-" Arthur started as I started counting down, one finger being removed from my grip on the box.

"Alfred don't you fucking do-"

"2..." Another finger removed.

"ALFRED WHAT THE FUCK-"

"1..." Another finger removed, only two fingers left on the box...

"ALFRED NO-"

I dropped the box, time going in slow motion as Arthur shoved me out of the way, watching as his beloved box dropped down onto the street that had the (now broken) box of coffee. We both watched as people stepped over the box of tea, doing the same thing they did to the box of coffee.

Next thing I knew was that Arthur pinned me against a wall, one hand gripping tightly onto my shirt, the other ready to throw a punch. I nervously chuckled, trying to keep my cool.

"S-So... how's it goin-" I started before I got cut off by Arthur, "Just what the hell were you thinking? Throwing a perfectly good box of tea our of the fucking window? What are you, some kind of idiot?!"

"Says the idiot who threw out the perfectly good instant coffee out the window fir-" I argued back, the door to Arthur's apartment opening, Francis standing in the doorway. A confused look on his face went along with a bit of redness on his cheeks, probably because he was having different ideas about what was going on.

"Am I interrupting something..?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD SHIT THAT IS SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF mMmMmMmMmmMmMm
> 
> Day 39=Complete


	40. Prompt 40 (Italy & Japan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt also speaks for itself...
> 
> Prompt: Car Keys: Write about someone getting their driver's license for the first time.

**Italy's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"KIKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!~" I yelled as I sprinted towards said person, black car keys in hand.

"Yes, Feliciano? What is it?" Kiku asked and I stopped in front of him, jiggling the keys in his face as I exclaimed how I got a car and I wanted him to test it out with me. 

"Why don't you ask Ludwig to go with you?" He questioned, shoving the keys away from his face. I thought about it for a moment, questioning where he was for a moment. The memory came back quickly, remembering that Ludwig was taking Gilbert home (getting stuck on top of a tree from a dare he was given). Ludwig was pissed, and I didn't think I should bother him with this.

"He's out and was really mad when he left, so I wanna take you along instead!" I replied, practically dragging him to the car that was parked a couple yards away.

~~~

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLASTING DEJA VU AND DRIVING LIKE A FUCKING MANIAC?!" 

"Whaaaat? But this is the normal driving speed! Ludwig said so!"

"BUT LUDWIG'S FUCKING WRONG ABOUT THAT!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm fine!"

"I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND SERVE THEM FOR DINNER!"  

"Okay, I'll stop!" Stopping the car, Kiku practically fainted as he stumbled out, trying to not collapse on the floor. I drove around once again, questioning if Ludwig was really wrong about those driving rules he told me about. I mean, they sounded like something I could eat...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fnrkjgn it's done 30 days late omfg
> 
> also references to Episode 61 because *life*


	41. Prompt 41 (America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired by image below^^
> 
> Prompt: What You Don't Know: Write about a secret you've kept from someone else or how you feel when you know someone is keeping a secret from you. 
> 
> This one's gonna be hella short but hella dark oof

**America's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

HA! What do they know? Nothing... exactly. They know nothing; nothing about the world around them, nothing about how to do anything, nothing about anyone else.

Except me.

I know everything: how to betray, how to get information, how to fake a smile, anything. I can get under their skin one by one. I know secrets they would never tell anyone else, and I know how to scare the hell out of them.

I'm not afraid... because I know how it feels... but now I know my own strength. It feels so good knowing the dark secrets of almost everyone, finding them out one way or another. I never feel anything when I know someone's hiding something from me, because I'll just find it out one way or another.

I'm smarter than them, and I know it makes them afraid.

With every passing day, I'm getting closer to revealing the secrets of the others.

How Arthur has had a secret affair with Feliciano at one time, but neither told anyone (they broke up a week or so after getting together, but they did do... things...).

How Ludwig is really Feliciano's long-lost friend.

How Gilbert is slowly dying from a fictional disease that he somehow contracted, but kept hidden from everyone except Francis (the Hanahaki Disease).

How Antonio is suffering from depression and puts on a fake smile every fucking day.

How Lovino tried killing himself at least three times withing the past year...

You know, now that I think about it... keeping secrets suck.

But why should I care? I'm Alfred F. Jones after all; the hero, the leader, the greatest person ever.

So why should I give a shit about everyone else's mishaps?

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUYS I DON'T HATE ALFRED I LOVE HIM BUT LIKE THIS??!?!?!?!?! EXCUSE ME I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT OOF


	42. Prompt 42 (Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warehouse: Write about being inside an old abandoned warehouse. 
> 
> I need to stop being inspired by sad things oof^^

**Russia's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   

 _"I'm done with this bullshit,"_ I muttered under my breath closing the door to my personal suicide spot; an abandoned warehouse used to fixed cars at one point in its existence. Now, the only things inside are old parts, two cars that were never claimed, and an array of tools, each used at least once on myself. Needles, over-the-counter medicine, bleach, ropes, knifes, axes, you name it. Hell, I even jumped off a couple of buildings, not even caring about who saw.

Well, I didn't use everything yet. I dropped the bag I was carrying, taking out the contents and placing them carefully onto the ground in a circle.

One gun... two guns... three guns... four guns... oh what the hell! Why am I even trying to make yet another death neat and stuff?! Why don't I just go through with it and let it be a fucking mess?!

The bag was thrown across the room as I pointed the pistol towards the side of my head, my eyes glinting the the soft light above me. The sound of a shaky inhale was all the echoed throughout the room as a gloved finger was placed on the trigger. Violet eyes closed off from the world as the trigger was pulled, leaving me to one thought before I woke up the next morning, back in my bed:

_Why can't I just die?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT SUUUUUPER SHORT BUT LIKE HONESTLY I THINK THAT IT'S GOOD OOF
> 
> I'm sorry I love Ivan but I had to...


End file.
